


Paradise Lost

by Cyberfairie



Series: Natural Instincts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfairie/pseuds/Cyberfairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Bull and Dorian learn what it means to be mated, the largest battle the Inquisition has yet faced looms. Will the assault on Adamant fortress prove out their bond, or become the challenge that tears them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right Decisions

“It’s not the right decision Boss,” Bull grumbled from where he stood, leaning against the temporary war table that had been erected in the Boss’s tent.

“For you or for the Inquisition?” The Inquisitor questioned, leaning against the tent pole in the center of the room.

“The Chargers are fine with Krem leading.”

“True enough, but they’re better with you there.  And that wasn’t what I asked.”

Bull growled softly, an obvious warning that only gained him an arched brow from the Boss.  “I’d feel better being with you.  Cassandra can stay with the Chargers if you want.  She’s better with the troops anyway.”

“Again, true.  But Cass is a beta and if something were to…” The Boss broke off, her eyes dropping to the ground before her for several moments before she swallowed hard and continued, “if something were to happen to Cullen I need another Alpha who can pick up the pieces.”

“You have Solas,” Bull muttered, knowing he sounded petulant and hating it, but it was impossible to consider the alternative.  To allow his Omega to walk into battle without him…every inch of his being was practically vibrating with how wrong that was.

And apparently the Boss knew it since she closed the distance between them, laying her hands gently against his folded arms.  “I know how you feel Bull.  Cullen and I haven’t formalized our bond and already he is half out of his mind just from thinking about tomorrow.  But I need you to do this for me.  Not only because something could happen to Cullen but also because Clarel is an Alpha and I need her to be willing to listen to us not for this to turn into some Alpha pissing contest.”

Bull sighed, he knew from a tactical standpoint she was right, but from a personal one the situation sucked.  “Fuck Boss…”

“Please Bull.  We’ll have Cass and Hawke with us.  I swear Dorian will be as safe as if he were standing right next to you.”

Bull snorted.  “Considering I’m going to be standing on a battlement fighting not only those Venatori bastards but also what’s left of the Grey Wardens that statement isn’t as comforting as I would hope it to be.”

“Does that mean you’ll do it?”  The Boss’s green eyes were pinned hopefully on him, her hands tightening slightly against his arms.

Bull sighed heavily.  “Yeah Boss, I’ve got your back…”

Bull broke off as the Inquisitor squealed and threw her arms around him.  “Thank you Bull.  I know it’s hard...”

“You just bring him back,” Bull growled, shifting so that he could grasp the archer by the shoulders.  “Promise me you’ll bring him back to me.”

“I promise I won’t come back without him,” the Boss swore instead, and Bull heard the promise for what it was.  It was all of them or none…he could only pray it would be the former.  “Now, why don’t you go spend the rest of the time we have with your mate before he realizes where you are and saves the Venatori the trouble of scorching your horns.”

Bull laughed, shaking his head as he stepped out of the tent into the bustling camp.  This would be the first true test of the Inquisition’s forces and Bull had to admit, the sheer number of troops they had managed to pull together was impressive, rows of tents stretching out across the entire valley that the evening campfires were lighting up almost as bright as day.

It wasn’t a way of battle he was used to.  In Seheron it had been all about small unit tactics, the jungle too dense to allow battalions of troops easy passage and the fog warriors too skilled at killing to dare slow moving columns of soldiers.  Bull supposed if he had been alive when the Qunari invaded Tevinter it would have been with forces like these, a thousand men strong and almost twice that in support.  It would have been an impressive sight.

Ducking between tents Bull hurried toward the one he and Dorian shared only a short distance away from the Boss.  Any hope of beating Dorian back to the tent was dashed as their shelter came into view, Dorian’s magelight casting an ethereal blue shadow against the canvas tent.  Taking a deep breath Bull could still smell the Boss’s strawberry and vanilla scent on his skin and he knew Dorian would know exactly where he had been…and what he had been doing.  Shit.  

Opening the tent flap Bull stepped in, prepared to explain to Dorian that his instinctive need to protect him had nothing to do with thinking the Omega incapable of protecting himself, but all those thoughts flew out the window as soon as he caught sight of his mate.  

Because fuck, how was he supposed to think of anything when Dorian was laying in their bed wearing only a pair of skintight leather leggings, the laces already loosened so that Bull could follow the faint trail of dark hair that led its way into territory the legging's laces left covered.  

That Dorian had visited the baths was evident by the way his normally immaculately styled hair fell in heavy waves against his forehead, beads of water still glistening in it as Dorian looked up from his book and smirked at Bull.  “So I take it you’re still leading the Chargers tomorrow.”

Bull knew from the way his mate’s eyes sparkled the mage wasn’t angry but he still found himself hanging his head slightly.  “I’m sorry Tal-Asala, I know you can take care of yourself it’s just…”

Bull broke off as Dorian reached for the leather strap he used as a bookmark, smoothing it carefully into place before closing the book and setting it to the side so that he could rise and stalk over to Bull.  “It’s what Amatus?” Dorian asked, his fingers moving to deftly unbuckle Bull’s pauldron, dropping it to the floor before kneeling so he could begin working Bull’s boots off as he continued.  “That you’re Omega is going into battle by himself?  That it is the first time we will be separated since our mating?  That everything in you is screaming ‘wrong’ even though you know it’s the right course of action?”

“Dorian…”

Slipping off Bull’s second boot Dorian sighed as he rested his cheek against Bull’s thigh.  “I feel it too, Carissime, all of it.”

Bull growled, the sound echoing from deep in his chest at just the thought of his Omega having to share the same concerns he had.  It was his job to protect Dorian in all things and he was obviously failing.  Dropping his hand to the top of Dorian’s head Bull ran his fingers gently through his mate’s hair, feeling the slight shiver that coursed through the Omega.

They stayed like that for a moment, both giving and receiving comfort from just the press of their bodies against each other.  Finally, Dorian turned to place a kiss to Bull’s clad thigh before letting his fingers resume the work of unbuckling Bull’s brace.  “I didn’t tell you to worry you.  I told you so that you would know that I understood why you went behind my back to try and get Evie to change the mission assignments.”

“But it’s my job to make your life easier not to complicate it,” Bull mumbled, somehow feeling chastised and comforted all at the same time.

“You want to do something for me?” Dorian practically purred, his head nudging at Bull’s thigh again.

“Anything Omega,” Bull vowed, standing perfectly still as Dorian laid Bull’s brace next to the rest of his gear before settling back onto his heels, his hands laid open palm up on his thighs, head lowered as he peered up at Bull through his lashes.  “Then please Alpha, leave your mark on me so that I have something of you with me tomorrow.”

 _You already carry my heart_ , the words might not have fallen from his lips but Bull was certain Dorian could read them in his eye, the mage’s eyes flaring for a moment before Dorian dropped his gaze, a perfect study in submission.

Bull was out of his pants in a heartbeat, reaching for Dorian with a low growl.  The fingers that curled into the mage’s hair not gentle this time as Bull tugged Dorian’s head up.  Seeing nothing but need in those mercurial silver eyes, Bull knew that this, _this_ was something he could give his Omega, an escape from what tomorrow would bring.  In an instant everything else faded away.  There was no battle to be fought, no Inquisition resting just outside their tent, there was only this, and Alpha and his Omega

Stepping closer, Bull pulled Dorian up onto his knees, the mage’s mouth opening immediately as he got close enough to lick a stripe up Bull’s hardening cock.  Bulls’ fingers instinctively tightened in Dorian’s hair, which pulled a low moan of pleasure from the Omega as he repeated his actions, this time swirling his tongue around the crown of Bull’s cock before closing his mouth around the tip.

“Fuck, Omega, that feels so good,” Bull groaned, using his grip on Dorian to pull the mage closer as Dorian swallowed more of his cock down, another low moan from the mage vibrating against Bull’s hardened flesh and forcing a growl of pleasure from him.

After that it was hard to tell who was leading who, Bulls’ fingers still tight in Dorian’s hair as the mage moved up and down his cock, the sweet scent of slick soon filling the air.  It didn’t take long for his Omega to drive him close to the edge and with a reluctant sigh Bull pulled back.  Ignoring Dorian’s whimper of disapproval in favor of pulling the Omega up into his arms, Dorian’s legs wrapped tightly around Bull’s waist as Bull bent his head and kissed his mate hard.  Teeth nipping at Dorian’s lower lip convinced the mage to open his mouth so Bull could sweep in, the familiar taste of cinnamon and whiskey only driving Bull’s need for his mate higher as he covered the short distance to their bedroll and dropped to his knees on it.  

Dorian rocked on Bull’s thighs, little needy noises pouring from him as Bull trailed a line of kisses and nips across Dorian’s jaw and down his neck.  Nuzzling at the mark at the curve of Dorian’s throat that told the world Dorian was _his_.  Bull licked at the spot for a moment before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, Dorian stilled instantly, his leathers dampening as the Omega climaxed without ever being touched.

Licking at the mating mark again, Bull growled deeply.  “Damn Dorian, that was hot.”

“Less talking more fucking,” Dorian grumbled, his own fingers tearing at his loose laces, rising up on his knees to tug his leathers from his hips only to have Bull wrap an arm around his waist and swing him over to lay down on the bedroll.  Bull placed himself between Dorian’s legs before stripping the leggings the rest of the way off and sitting back on his own heals to study his mate.

And shit, Bull thought, _that_ was a study that could easily take all night to finish.  Because now with Dorian laid out before him, all soft copper skin and sinewy muscles Bull wanted to touch every inch of him even as Dorian was mewing and arching his hips, obviously wanting Bull to move the show along.  But fuck, there was a reason he was the Alpha in this relationship and with a low growl he wrapped one hand around each of Dorian’s ankles, pinning the Omega to the bed as he demanded, “Omega, stop.  You will be still.”

Dorian’s eyes flared, need sparking in his eyes even as his body did as his Alpha commanded.  If possible Bull’s cock hardened further as his hands swept slowly up Dorian’s legs and he felt the mage’s muscles quivering with the need to move even though he continued to obey Bull’s directive.  “So gorgeous, and so good for me,” Bull breathed out, shifting up over Dorian so he could stretch for the jar of oil he knew would be at the head of the bed.

“Please,” Dorian whimpered against Bull’s skin, his breath forcing Bull’s skin to pebble though it was warm enough in the room.

“Soon, Tal-Asala,” Bull whispered against Dorian’s ear as he moved back, dropping a kiss against Dorian’s lips before moving lower, tracing a path down Dorian’s center that had his lover struggling to keep still.  When he finally reached Dorian’s hip Bull licked at the hollow before biting and sucking a mark there that he knew would last for days, the bite finally breaking Dorian’s restraint as he bucked once up towards Bull before subsiding with a desperate moan.  

“Need more Omega?” Bull chuckled against Dorian’s skin, enjoying the sound of his lover cursing in Tevene as he opened the jar of oil, quickly dipping his fingers into the thin fluid before turning his head so that he could place a kiss to the head of Dorian’s rapidly hardening cock.

“Please, Alpha…please.”

How could he be expected to resist such a sweet request?  Bull lowered his mouth over Dorian’s cock, taking the entire length down in one drawn out motion even as his fingers began to tease at his lover’s already wet hole.  He should have known he wouldn’t really need the oil, but Bull was always thorough in these matters, not wanting to hurt his lover more than was pleasurable for both of them.

Sliding one finger deep into his mate Bull felt Dorian grab ahold of his horn with one hand, not trying to direct him as much as needing some point of contact and even though he’d commanded his Omega to be still he allowed the touch.  Though he nipped gently at the crown of Dorian’s cock as he pulled his mouth back up it, a warning that only had the Omega beneath him producing more slick and moaning loudly into the quiet space.  

Sliding a second finger into Dorian and scissoring his fingers drew out another moan and a little tug at his horn that Bull couldn’t ignore.  Pulling his mouth away from Dorian’s cock he bit at Dorian’s hip, hard enough to pull a whimper from the Omega.  Laving at the rapidly bruising skin Bull growled, “I said be still.  I’ll have you in my own time.”

Dorian’s hand dropped from Bull’s horn to fist in the blanket covering their bedroll and Bull turned his attention back to Dorian’s cock, now just teasing his mate with licks and nudges rather than taking him fully into his mouth as he slid a third finger into Dorian.  Looking up across the expanse of Dorian’s skin Bull found the mage’s head thrown back, his lips parted as he moaned softly each time Bull thrust his fingers deeper.

Any sense of restraint Bull had was blown away, need, hot and heavy replacing it as he pulled his fingers from Dorian and coated his own cock with oil before looping his hands under Dorian’s thighs and pulling the mage to him.  “Look at me Tal-Asala,” he barked, unable to hide his own need as Dorian’s eyes flew open and met Bull’s, then the warrior slowly slid into his mate.

Soft sighs fell from both of their lips, Dorian’s eyes sliding half shut as he arched against Bull until the Alpha’s cock was buried up to the knot.  “Please…”

The word hung between them for but a moment before Bull withdrew almost to the tip and then slid slowly home again, Dorian’s warm wet heat making each withdraw and return faster and faster, Bull’s knot beginning to swell as he pushed deeper into Dorian.

Any hint at remaining still long gone, Dorian’s nails scored against Bull’s shoulders as the mage tried to pull his lover closer, to crawl into his skin as they continued to move together.  Dorian wrapped his legs tightly around Bull’s waist, freeing the warrior’s hand to curl around Dorian’s cock, stroking him in time to their thrusts as their movements grew more frantic, Bull’s knot pulling against Dorian’s hole at every stroke.

“Alpha…” Dorian moaned, arching up again to take all of Bull’s knot as he came against Bull’s fist and pulled a low roar out of Bull whose thrusts became shorter, Dorian’s body clenching against his driving him towards his own orgasm as he spilled in his lover with another roar of completion.  

Dropping his head down to rest against Dorian’s they breathed each other’s air for several long moments, their bodies twitching as they came down from their climax.  With a low sigh Bull finally summoned the energy to roll them over, ending up with Dorian sprawled atop him, the Omega pressing soft, lazy kisses to his chest.

Running his fingertips up Dorian’s spine Bull smiled as the mage arched into his touch, reminding Bull so much of a house cat he half expected the man to purr.  Instead Dorian shifted, laying one arm over Bull’s chest and resting his chin on his own wrist so he could peer up at Bull.  The concern etched in his Omega’s eyes tugged at Bull’s heart even before Dorian whispered, “Promise me you’ll come back to me.”

“Dorian,” Bull started, only to find his lips covered with Dorian’s fingertips a moment later as the mage shook his head softly.

“No, don’t say it.  Forget I asked, it was stupid,” Dorian muttered, his head buried against Bull’s chest where the Alpha couldn’t read his expression.

If possible Bull’s heart melted even further for the man in his arms.  It was unusual for Dorian to allow himself to be vulnerable, let alone voice his concerns, and Bull couldn’t resist wrapping his arms tightly around his mate.  Only when Dorian sighed softly and relaxed into his hold did Bull speak.  “I promised you forever Tal-Asala, and I am nowhere near feeling like we’ve had that long together yet.”

He felt Dorian shift and he waited to hear what the mage was going to say, but in the end Dorian just pressed one more, soft kiss to Bull’s chest before wrapping his arms around Bull and settling against him with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to both [LoquitorLatinae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LoquitorLatinae/pseuds/LoquitorLatinae) and [Comp_Lady](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady) for inspiring this story as well as some of the elements contained in later chapters...they'll know the answers when they see them.
> 
> And as always, my unending friendship and appreciation to [Dichotomous_Dragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichotomous_Dragon/pseuds/Dichotomous_Dragon) for the shoulder to lean on, the sharpened stick when needed and most excellent beta'ing of my ramblings.


	2. Regrettable Losses

“If you don’t get out of that bed the Boss will come and get you,” Bull chuckled, nudging the end of the bedroll with his foot. 

“Mmmmm, but it will take her awhile,” Dorian agreed, snuggling deeper into the blankets with a contented sigh.

“But what if she sends Sera?”

Dorian sat bolt-upright in bed.  “Kaffas, the evil woman probably would.”

Bull grinned, snagging Dorian’s pack from where it sat near the door and tossed it toward the mage.  “Hurry up and get dressed and we’ll get breakfast.”

“You’re just hoping they have those little sweet rolls,” Dorian teased as he dug through his bag for his spare leathers.  “And by the way, you owe me new leathers.”

“Hey, not my fault you can’t control yourself around me, Tal-Asala,” Bull chuckled, strapping his pauldron on.

Tugging on his pants and standing to tighten the laces, Dorian scowled over at Bull.  “We’ll meet back here tonight and then we’ll see how well you control yourself…Alpha.”

Bull growled softly as Dorian practically purred the last word, the mage bending from the waist to reach into his bag for his robes.  “You keep tempting me and neither of us will make breakfast,” Bull rumbled, reaching over to smack Dorian’s upturned ass and gaining him a squawk from his mate.

“Beast,” Dorian grumbled, fingers deftly buckling the multitude of straps on his robes before dropping down to slip his feet into his boots.

“You love it,” Bull chuckled, holding out Dorian’s staff and potions bag when the mage stood again.

“Yes, well, I’ve always been a bit contrary,” Dorian shrugged, accepting his bag and staff and securing them just in time to find himself plastered to Bull’s chest.

“Hate to tell you, Kadan, but you’re far more than  _ a bit _ contrary,” Bull whispered against Dorian’s ear, nuzzling into the hollow spot of his neck and rubbing his cheek against Dorian’s before changing sides and repeating the process.

“Haven’t you marked me enough?” Dorian laughed, grabbing Bull’s hand and raising it so that he could press a kiss against the mating mark at Bull’s wrist.

“Never enough,” Bull muttered, his mark singing as he pressed his own lips to Dorian’s mark.

“Alpha…”

“Omega…”

The words came out soft, reverent whispers as the pair studied each other, both trying to memorize every inch of their mate just in case…well, just in case.

Dorian let go of Bull’s wrist so that he could cup Bull’s cheeks in his hands.  “I don’t like being apart either, Carissime, but I suppose just this once I shall trust Cremisius to have your back.”

“Boss promised to have yours,” Bull huffed, which gained him a small smile from his mate before Dorian pressed up onto his tiptoes and kissed Bull softly.

They had shared many kisses.  Needy, driven things, sweet and caring ones, ones meant to excite and those meant to comfort.  But never before had a kiss felt so much like a pledge, Dorian’s lips ghosting over his own, kissing first Bull’s top then bottom lip, a little breathless sigh escaping the mage as Bull tightened his hold on him and kissed him back.

When Dorian dropped back down onto his heels, Bull whispered, “Until later, Omega.”

“Until later, Alpha.”

 

Bull resisted grabbing Dorian’s hand as they stepped out of the tent only because he knew that public displays of affection still made his Omega uncomfortable.  But when they found Krem and the rest of the Chargers gathered around one of the morning fires eating he couldn’t resist sitting down close enough to Dorian that he could feel the mage’s heat against him, shoulder to hip.  Bull half expected Dorian to shift away, but instead his mate just snorted and gave him a little indulgent grin before handing Bull one of the rolls Dalish was passing their way.

It was the kind of morning Bull would have enjoyed at any other time.  The desert still held onto the prior night’s moisture, leaving a thin coating of dew on nearly every surface and making the heat from the morning fires pleasant instead of oppressive as they would be by dinner time.  Dalish had indeed been able to snag a basket full of the little rolls Bull liked, the ones with the tart orange glaze that offset the sweet berries in the center, and there was plenty of the tea that the ‘Vint made sure to carry with him everywhere.

The Chargers were in rare form as they spoke over each other in their rush to tell Bull about what he and Dorian had missed the night before.  Apparently something about Stitches and one of the mage healers and Rocky attempting to be a shit and interrupt the pair with one of his flash bangs.  The only problem was that Sera had apparently gotten to it first and when it went off the only thing that flew out of it was warm egg custard.  The rogue had been cackling so hard she didn’t have a chance to escape before Rocky shook like a dog, spraying the custard all over her and resulting in a late night romp to the Oasis for all the Chargers.

Smiling indulgently at his team Bull dipped his head slightly, breathing in the sweet scent of his Omega. Unfortunately, this wasn’t just any mission and all too soon the runners began making the rounds, giving him barely enough time to press one final kiss against Dorian’s lips before the mage was gone, his cloak swirling behind him as he headed toward the Inquisitor’s tent.

“You ok, Chief?” Krem asked, nudging at Bull’s arm with his shoulder. 

The fact that Bull hadn’t even noticed his second had moved said he most certainly wasn’t.   _ Time to get your head in the game before you lose it _ , Bull grumbled at himself.  Casting one more look in the direction Dorian had gone, he shook his head and turned to face his team.  “Chargers…”

“Horns up!” His team bellowed, making Bull grin again as he clapped Krem on the shoulder.  “Come on, let’s go see where the Commander wants us.”

 

Where the Commander wanted the Chargers was on his ass while the gates were breached so that’s where they stayed.  Behind the shelter of the cliffs until the trebuchets had done their work to scatter the troops on the battlements, which allowed the main force of troops to move down the canyon predominantly unscathed. 

Unfortunately, as soon as the troops reached the gates with the battering ram the trebuchets had to back off or risk pummeling their own troops with falling masonry.  It was then the Chargers began to assist with stabilizing the ladders that were swung into place against the walls, Inquisition troops scaling them as quickly as possible to engage the enemy.

Watching as, even with ranged support, only about a third of the men sent up the ladders made it to the top before being killed, Bull maneuvered his way up to where Cullen stood directing the battering ram.  “We can’t keep up this pace, Commander.  We’re losing too many before they even gain the wall.”

“Put your backs into it men,” Cullen growled at the soldiers manning the ram, gesturing two fresh troops into position to replace two that were taken out by the enemy.  Barely sparing Bull a glance Cullen demanded, “What exactly would you have us do?  Every demon focused on those ladders is one less on us down here.  We need to get through this gate.”

“Then I guess I’d better get my ass on the lines,” Bull rumbled back, wiping his hands off on his pants and taking the rear spot at the ram with a nod toward Krem. 

When his second nodded back Bull put his entire focus on moving the massive combination of wood and iron before him.  He could never quite decide if time slowed down or sped up at moments like this, all he knew was that the only thing that mattered was the slowly accelerating swings of the ram and making certain he kept his feet planted in position so that he didn’t slip in the blood that was rapidly accumulating around them. 

The ram had progressed from light taps against the reinforced doors of the fortress to actual punishing blows when Bull felt it, that familiar tingle of magic against his skin only a moment before the boulder that was coming right at his skull was deflected harmlessly to the side.

“Keep your eyes open, Amatus,” Dorian’s voice rang out above Cullen’s uniform counts though Bull didn’t dare lift his head to seek out his lover as the ram finally caused a crack to form in the boards of one of the doors.  The next strike widened the crack, the third caused the first breach in the second door and then they were through, the iron spikes at the front of the ram making the weakened wood explode inward with enough force to kill most of those in the courtyard beyond.

“They’re through,” Bull heard one of the Grey Wardens call out and then the Boss’s team was streaming through the opening, the familiar feel of Dorian’s magic reaching Bull even out here as he and Cullen ran as one through the gaping hole in the gates.

“Alright, Inquisitor, you have your way in.  Best make use of it.  We’ll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can,” Cullen bellowed to be heard over the fighting occurring above them on the battlements and Bull smelled the man’s fear for his intended as he was forced to send her into battle alone.  Bull knew how he felt.

“I’ll be fine.  Just keep the men safe,” the Boss assured him, closing the distance between them and laying her hand against his arm.

Cullen nodded sharply.  “We’ll do what we have to, Inquisitor.”

Bull turned his back on the pair and made his way quickly over to his own mate, his breathing only calming when he finished scanning Dorian and saw no sign of injury yet.  This time Bull could no more resist the need to grab his Omega’s hand than he could force his heart to still.  “You watch your ass in there, you hear me?” Bull demanded gruffly, pulling his mate closer so he could rub his cheek against the top of the mage’s head.

“Yes, well it will be different fighting without your enticing backside to watch instead,” Dorian drawled, but Bull caught the faintly bitter smell of fear mixed with Dorian’s cinnamon and clove scent.

Before Bull could say anything more Cullen and the Boss were striding up beside them, Cullen assuring her, “Warden Stroud will guard your back.  Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements.  He’s assisting them until you arrive.”

“Cullen, we’ll be fine,” the Boss chuckled.  “This isn’t exactly our first battle.”

“But it’s the first one I’ve had to stand here and watch you walk into,” Cullen admitted quietly before clearing his throat and squaring his shoulders.  Casting a dismayed look up at the battlements Cullen sighed as he turned towards Bull.  “There’s too much resistance on the walls.  Our men on the ladders can’t get a foothold.”

“Sounds like that’s where the Chargers are headed then.”

Bull startled as Dorian raised their linked hands placing a kiss to Bull’s knuckles before grinning, “Until later, Alpha.”

Squeezing his mate’s hand tightly Bull grinned, “Until later, Omega.”

 

Turning and heading back through the destroyed gates to give the Chargers their new commands was the hardest thing Bull had ever done.  Every bone in his body was demanding he scoop Dorian up and get him the fuck out of this place that would see so much death before the day was done.  Even knowing Dorian would fry his horns for doing so, Bull still found his feet floundering until he heard his lover’s voice echo through the courtyard behind him, forcing a smile to Bull’s face.

“Ha, ha, I could do this all day!”


	3. Demons and Dragons

“It is an affront to nature,” Skinner muttered, her weariness coming through in how thick her accent was, every word an effort.

They had already been fighting for over an hour when Bull caught sight of Dorian and the Boss running up a flight of stairs at the other side of the fortress.  Only a few minutes later pockets of Grey Wardens began to lay down their arms and all of the Chargers had breathed a little sigh of relief.

It was to be short-lived however when it became obvious that while the Wardens who had not yet been linked to a demon seemed content to sit out the battle, those who had already been corrupted showed no sign of surrender.  Over the next hour or so the Chargers had cleared the last of the demons from the front walls, a few of the surrendered Grey Wardens willing to guard against them being retaken, though most refused to raise arms against their fellow Wardens.

It hadn’t been until they reached the far side of the fortress, where the battlements widened and watch towers rose, that they had paused at encountering the demon standing before them.  Bull stared at the pride demon, its head thrown back in a dark mockery of a laugh.  “Yeah, well it’ll hit like a herd of druffalos and keep the fuck away from its whip.”

A chorus of “yes, Chief” went up around him and then the Chargers were spreading out, Rocky’s flash bang distracting the demon while Krem and Bull moved into melee range on either side of him, forcing the creature to split its attention between them.  Skinner danced between the pair of them, moving back to where Dalish and Grim were fighting at range whenever the demon flashed its whip.

Sweat rolled down the back of Bull’s neck as the fight continued far longer than he had expected.  Daring to toss a glance over his shoulder when he noticed that Grim’s arrows and Dalish’s bolts were no longer contributing to wearing the beast down he saw that reinforcements had arrived in the form of two wardens and their shades.  “Krem, go help Grim.”

“But Chief…”

“Skinner and I got this,” Bull insisted, wincing as one of the demon’s claws raked across his bicep.  “Hey Rocky, you got anything with a little more zing?”

“Aye, but I can’t say the roof will take it,” the dwarf replied, his fingers already digging through his assorted bags.

“Do it,” Bull rumbled, a low growl pouring from him as the demon shrugged Skinner off it and sent her flying into a pile of boxes.  “Skinner, you with us?”

He took her returned growl as a yes and nodded at Rocky before turning the beast so that its back was to the dwarf.   The moment the explosive hit its zenith Bull ran straight past the demon, taking one last swipe with his axe and the beast’s knee on the way past.  Rocky’s aim was true, the explosive hitting the ground right at the demon’s feet and exploding with enough force to blow the thing apart with a final defiant roar.

The ground beneath their feet trembled and Bull scrambled to get farther away from the site of the explosion but Adamant had been built to last, and aside from demon slime and a giant black scorch mark, the battlement held.

“Shit, let’s hope we don’t run into too many more of those,” Krem grumbled, his maul tearing the head off of the last shade as Bull approached.

“I’d settle for no more,” Skinner grumbled from behind Bull, her hand on her back as she walked by.

“You need Stitches?”

“Not going to pull him away from the wounded for a bruise Chief,” the elf scoffed.  “Besides, I’m finally ahead of Grim…not gonna let him beat me now.”

The silent archer frowned then grunted twice, pointing at the pair of Wardens lying at his feet.

“Fuck me,” Skinner growled.

 

Bull wished that he could say that was the end of it, but as they made their way down the eastern side of the fortress they still encountered scattered resistance, nothing to truly challenge them but enough to even the numbers between Grim and Skinner.  At one point an Inquisition scout raced by, pausing only long enough to warn Bull of the second pride demon that was still wreaking havoc ahead and to let tell him the Inquisitor’s team had been seen on the outer battlements, close to Clarel’s last known location.

“Everybody still up for this?” Bull asked as they drew closer to the pride demon’s location.

“Never met a demon I didn’t want to kill, Chief,” Krem piped up as though he wasn’t limping and didn’t have a several inch wide gash on his arm washing his armor with blood.

“Aye, Chief.  Horns up!” The rest of the Chargers called out, swelling his chest with pride.

“Fuck yeah, Chargers.  Horns up!” He growled, charging toward the demon, dodging the whip it threw to bury his axe in its hip.

They wore the demon down, Bull and Krem tag teaming it as they had the first, though Skinner was much more cautious in her attacks this time around.  Bull was already anticipating the beast falling when suddenly Krem was enveloped in ice from the spike of a despair demon that suddenly manifested along with a Grey Warden from the top of the watch tower.

“For the Wardens,” the haggard woman screamed, casting a fire bolt towards Krem even as one of Grim’s arrows caught her in the chest.

Bull raced past the demon, shouldering Krem out of the way and sending them both crashing to the ground, the familiar sound of the pride demon’s whip filling the air.  Bull rolled, tucking Krem beneath him as he waited for the blow only to feel instead the familiar tingle of Dalish’s barrier slamming into place above them, the whip skipping harmlessly off it with a loud screech.

“Hey Gangue…yeah you,” Rocky screamed, a flash bang exploding right at the demon’s eye level and making it turn toward the dwarf with a loud roar.  Before Bull could even get back on his feet Rocky had darted behind a stack of crates, the demon in close pursuit.

The bomb blast blinded Bull, the warrior ducking his head just as the slivers of wood, all that remained of the crates, bit into his skin.  Blinking rapidly but seeing only white, Bull felt Krem shoving at his chest from below.

“Get off me Chief,” Krem growled, his second springing to his feet the second that Bull rolled.  “ _Rocky!_ ”

“Where is he Krem?” Bull bellowed, dropping his head down onto his arms that were draped over his knees and closing his eye.

“Let me look at you,” Dalish whispered, her hand brushing against Bull’s ear before cupping her hand under his chin and turning his head toward her.

“Rocky…”

“Shhhh, let me worry ‘bout you,” Dalish muttered, a wet cloth wiping at Bull’s face before moving across his shoulders.

“Tell me,” Bull growled, opening his eye again to find his vision returning, if still blurry.

Dalish shook her head, drawing a curse out of Bull as he pushed her hand away from his shoulders.  Stumbling to his feet he headed towards Krem just in time for his second to laugh sharply.

“You fucking lucky son of a bitch.”

“Bah, you act like I’ve never been on loose sand before.” Rocky’s deep tone washed over Bull, slowing his steps as he breathed out a soft sigh of relief.  “Besides, saw the trap door before I called out to him…I’m not a total cloudgazer.”

“Like I said, lucky son of a bitch,” Krem chuckled, wrapping his arm around Rocky’s neck and ruffling the man’s hair.

Swallowing hard at the near loss Bull was pleased to find his voice was steady as he called out, “Chargers, report.”

“Rocky and I are fine Chief.  Aside from the ribs you ‘bout busted knocking me down,” Krem called out as the pair headed towards Bull.

“Yeah, well next time I’ll just let you get split into a thousand little Krem-sicles.  I’m sure Dalish’ll be able to put you back together when it happens.”

“Awwww, Chief,” Krem grumbled at Bull’s pun even as Dalish hotly argued.  “I’m not a mage.”

“We’re all in one piece Chief,” Skinner added from his elbow.  “Grim could use a trip to Stitches though, that bitch’s demon sent a bolt of ice through his shoulder.

Bull’s head swung toward Grim but the man just grunted and tilted his chin up at Bull as he continued wrapping a cloth around the shoulder in question.  “Alright, I think we’ve all earned a quick trip to the med tent.  We’ll find a runner to…”

Bull broke off as a shadow passed overhead.  His first thought was that it was the Abyssal High dragon but almost before the thought was through his head he remembered its glorious death only months before.  

“Get down,” Bull screamed to his team as Corypheus’ dragon passed overhead again, close enough to feel the downdraft its ragged wings caused as it flew past them as though they weren’t even there.   _Or they weren’t important enough to notice._

“Fuck,” Bull bellowed, turning to run in the same direction the dragon had taken.  Dodging boulders the size of a druffalo, the remains of the trebuchets’ earlier attacks, and the remains of forces the that bore the distinctive wounds left by his mate, Bull raced up the seemingly never-ending steps, the fist around his his heart clenching tighter with each one.

“Chief, what’s the matter?” Krem asked breathily, startling Bull into looking over at his lieutenant.

Bull’s need to get to his mate had been so strong, like a bowstring pulled too far for too long and now  snapping back into place, that he hadn’t even realized his team had followed him.

“Dorian…need to get to…” Bull managed to pant in response as they reached a courtyard washed in blood.  Bull never hesitated, whatever happened here was long over and he instinctively knew his mate wasn’t among the dead.  Instead he raced for the stairs that ran along one side of the courtyard, only slowing once he caught sight of an Inquisition runner bent over at the waist with blood dripping from a deep gash on her forehead.  

Grabbing the woman by the shoulders Bull pulled her upright.  “The Inquisitor’s party, have you seen them?”

The woman’s eyes were wide with fear, and Bull could see her pulse beating heavy against her throat.  “Clarel…they were fighting Clarel and then the dragon.”

Bull wanted to shake the words from the woman, to reach down her throat and pull them from her but Krem’s hand laid across his arm restrained him.   “Where…are…they?”  Bull demanded, barely recognizing the sound of his own voice through the fear that laced his words.

The scout raised a shaking hand, pointing along the outer battlement towards the northern end of the fortress.  “Monsieur, you should not…the dragon….they all…”

Bull released the woman with a frustrated growl, only taking two steps in the direction she’d pointed before he fell to his knees, a feral roar torn from him as his heart was ripped from his chest.  If his concern for Dorian before had been a bowstring pulled taunt, this was a physical snap in his chest as his connection with his mate was severed.  He never even noticed the pain of his forehead slamming into the stone floor.  What was physical pain when his soul was gone…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gangue: Old Dwarven for Demon, it means ‘Impure spirit of the stone’
> 
> On loose sand: Literally, in a dangerous situation
> 
> Cloudgazer: Surface dwarves who’ve lost their ‘stone sense’


	4. Stricken Souls

Dorian was hot on Cassandra and Evie’s heels as they hit the top of the steps and rounded the corner only to stumble to a stop, Varric and Hawke slamming into the back of him while Warden Stroud managed to avoid the pileup.  Before them, Erimond was throwing fire bolt after fire bolt at Clarel, who deflected each of them with a low growl as she strode with purpose towards the man who had betrayed her.

“You!  You’ve destroyed the Grey Wardens!” Clarel hissed as she cast a spell that sent Erimond flying onto his ass.

Gaining his knees, the magister laughed.  “You did that to yourself, you stupid _bitch_ .  All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes.  And you couldn’t _wait_ to get your hands bloody!”

Clarel’s eyes lit up and even Dorian found himself smothering a gasp as her lightning attack threw Erimond half way across the courtyard.

“Inquisitor, should we…” Cassandra queried.

“Way I’ve seen it he’s earned it,” Varric drawled.

Evelyn nodded towards the archer.  “I agree with Varric.  Besides, if we save the bastard I’m just going to have to try him and I hate that fucking throne.”

Dorian snorted, earning him a nudge in the ribs from Evie but he just grinned at her.  “I’ve heard rumors that your Commander feels a bit differently about…”

“ _Dorian_ …”

“Oh, do tell, Sparkler,” Varric entreated, his eyes twinkling as Evelyn slapped her hand over Dorian’s mouth just as the ground trembled beneath them.

Almost faster than Dorian’s mind could process, Corypheus’ dragon was on the ledge and then Clarel was gone.  Snapped up in those massive jaws before she could even utter a scream and then the beast was airborne again.  Erimond was laughing weakly from his spot on the ground as their little group slowly spun in a circle, watching the great dragon lazily flap its wings as it came to roost on top of the wall.  The beast shook its head angrily, Clarel’s legs flapping loosely against its enormous teeth until it finally threw her body towards them where it skipped across the stones like a rock in a pond.

With a deep rumbling growl the creature stalked down the battlements, its claws sinking into the stone walls as though they were butter before landing in the courtyard and pacing towards them, the entire focus of its being on one person alone.  Dorian reached instinctively for Evie, knowing that there was no hiding her presence even if they all stood between her and the beast, he still had to try.  His hand on her shoulder, they began to move back, towards the edge of the fortress that had crumbled in some long ago battle.

The smell of resignation and defeat hung heavy in the air, no words necessary as they faced down the blighted dragon.  Each of them knew no normal attack could kill the creature.  That even with a Grey Warden, as long as its life-force was shared with Corypheus it would not die.  And then, impossible as it was to believe, Dorian saw Clarel’s hand twitch.

As the dragon stalked past Clarel, one huge clawed foot striking the ground just inches from her, she pulled herself forward.  Her words were carried to them on the wind as she flipped herself over.  “In war, victory…in peace, vigilance…”

The dragon’s muscles bunched, the beast preparing to leap over the fallen Warden.  Except when the dragon passed over her  Clarel pushed forth one more, great bolt of lightning, catching the dragon square in the chest.  With an anguished cry it tripped, head over heels, forcing their small group to divide and spring towards the walls as it slid past them and off the edge of the fortress.  Its great claws scrambled for purchase against stone that granted no leniency before it fell with a terrifying screech.

In the split second of silence Dorian looked across to where Varric, Hawke and Warden Stroud knelt against the wall.  Before he could even process relief at the fact they were all still breathing he heard the flap of the dragon’s wings just as the first stone started to fall away.

_“Move!”_  Evie bellowed out to be heard over the sharp snaps of masonry failing and the crashing sounds of rocks hitting the ground several stories below.  As one they surged to their feet, dodging tilted flagstones and leaping toward stability only to have those same stones begin to crumble beneath them.

Focused on the path before him, Dorian was a second too late in realizing that Evie was headed the wrong direction, his fingers closing on air as she raced past him.  Glancing back he saw Warden Stroud slipping over the edge, Evie stretching out to catch him only to slip herself and before he could tell his feet to quit their forward movement, it ceased to matter.  He had lost the fight for safe ground, they all had, his only thought as he fell weightlessly towards the rocky ground beneath him was that he had lied to Bull.  There would be no later.

 

Suddenly, there was a burst of green light and instantly their fall became more of a soft float towards the ground.  Before Dorian could fully appreciate the difference he felt as though he were being torn in two.  Gasping, he curled his body in on itself as if he could hold onto Bull...if only he could get a close enough grip on his own heart.  His heart that felt like it was being torn from his chest the way a hunter ripped the guts from a felled animal.  Fuck, given the cry that fell from his lips, Dorian just might be an animal.

When his body hit the ground with a soft thump Dorian heard his companions speaking around him but none of it mattered.  Bull was gone.  He’d only had a mate for a few short months and now he was gone.  Maybe if Dorian was lucky, if he laid here long enough, he’d just fade away too.

“Where are we?”

“We were falling.  Is this…are we…dead?”

“No, the Inquisitor used the mark to open another rift.  We fell through.  I believe we are in the fade.”

“The fade looked much different the last time…”

“Hey, Hawke, not that I don’t enjoy your ramblings, buddy, but Sparkler isn’t looking so good.”

“Dorian?”  His name was barely off Evie’s lips before the Beta draped herself protectively over him.  “It’s his mark…I can feel it too, like whatever connection Cullen and I had...it's gone.”

“Shit,” Varric muttered, shifting Bianca on his shoulder restlessly.

“What do we do?” Evelyn asked with a helpless glance up at the rest of the party who had gathered around them.

“I believe you are the only one with experience physically walking the Fade, Inquisitor,” Warden Stroud drawled, his eyes never meeting hers as he keep a look out for demons.

“But I don’t remember…and I’m certainly no mated Omega,” Evie muttered, cradling Dorian tighter as the mage whimpered beneath her.

Cassandra knelt next to the pair curled up on the ground.  When she spoke her tone was soft, her eyes full of sympathy for the anguished Omega.  “Whatever you decide, Inquisitor, may I suggest you do it quickly.  Dorian’s distress will draw the demons to him quickly, we must stay ahead of them.”

Evelyn nodded, dropping her head back down next to Dorian’s as her fingers traced lazy eights on his back.  “Hear that, Dori?  Cass thinks that even the demons know how special you are and are going to be beating down our doors.”

 

It was like listening to someone while underwater.  Dorian knew that Evie was talking to him, knew that he probably should care about her exact words but it just didn’t seem to matter.  Honestly, even breathing felt like too much of an effort to continue and if he could just convince his lungs of that he had a feeling the pain in his chest would go away.

“Come on, Sparkler.  I know it hurts but we need you with us.  Can you imagine how pissed Tiny would be if we showed back up without you?”

Tiny.   _Bull_.  Dorian’s fingers twitched against his robes, sliding to where he could smooth his hand out over his heart and feel that it still truly beat.  Venhedis.  His Alpha was out there somewhere, in pain.  Probably assuming Dorian was dead because really, what other logical assumption was there to be made? Fuck.

Dorian’s sigh rocked his entire body and forcing his hand to move away from his center, out to where Evie’s hand laid against his shoulder, took far more effort than it should have.   Squeezing Evie’s hand gently he whispered, “Up…help me up.”

He felt Evie’s tears hot against his neck, her head nodding in agreement before her weight lifted from his back.

“Come on Sparkler, we’ve got you,” Varric offered, his hand gripping Dorian’s elbow and assisting the mage up from the ground as though he weighed nothing.

Forcing his attention to their surroundings for the first time Dorian snorted in derision.  “Can’t say I like what you’ve done with the place, Evie.  The first time I entered the fade it looked like a lovely castle filled with gold and silks…”

Varric laughed, the sound actually hurting Dorian’s ears and making him wince.  Catching the gesture Varric’s expression turned remorseful.  “Sorry Sparkler.  It’s just that...that is so _you_.”

“Yes, well, that is rather the point.  I suppose for you it would be your room in that horrible tavern in Kirkwall…”

“Hey now, The Hanged Man has a very discerning clientele.  Only the best of the riffraff gets in.”

Dorian smiled softly, only to immediately feel guilty.  He had no right to find joy in any of this.  Not when Bull was stuck somewhere on the other side of the rift…if he was still stuck.  What if his connection being severed had nothing to do with the fade and everything to do with the fact that his Alpha was dead.

Dorian’s vision began to tunnel as his lungs apparently caught up with his earlier wish and decided to stop working.  His brain was no help, it just kept repeating the same thing over and over again.  Bull.  Dead.  Alpha.  Dead.  Dead.  Dead.

A strong hand curled around the nape of his neck, fingers biting into his flesh as Cassandra’s deep commanding tone reached his ears.  “Dorian, Dorian…listen to me.”

Dorian locked panicked eyes on Cassandra’s warm chocolate ones, watching as her expression softened.  Leaning closer so that their foreheads were almost touching, Cass grabbed one of Dorian’s hands in her free one, pressing it firmly to her own diaphragm.  “Good, now breathe with me.  Come on, in, out.  In, out.  That’s it…just like that.”

Dorian lost track of how long he stared into Cassandra’s eyes before his breathing finally flowed as smoothly as hers rather than hitching along in fits and starts, but in time he noticed that the rest of the group was milling around anxiously.  Managing a little wry grin he muttered, “Kaffas, I don’t know what has gotten into me.”

If anything Cassandra’s expression only grew more understanding, her words soft and meant only for him.  “When I lost Anthony one of the serving girls found me hiding in his wardrobe.  When my uncle tried to pull me out I bit him.  He didn’t understand that nothing made sense anymore except that that wardrobe smelled like Anthony.  And I knew, I just _knew_ that when I left it he would actually be gone.  I am sorry that you don’t have the time that I did.”

Dorian stared at the Seeker for several moments, her honest words somehow providing just the right balm to his aching heart.  Never once during that time did she look away or try to hide herself from him, nor did she shift or sigh or make Dorian feel like she was as impatient as the rest of the group to move on.  Finally, when the words came to him they were simple.  “Thank you Cassandra.”

“My pleasure Dorian,” she whispered in response, her forehead finally slipping the last inch to rest lightly against his own.

With a resigned sigh Dorian tucked away his broken heart and turned his focus toward getting them all out of the fade alive.  Until he learned otherwise, he would choose to believe Bull was still alive and waiting for him on the other side of that green barrier…now he just had to reach him.

“Shall we move on?”


	5. Broken

“Chief?”  Krem whispered, wanting to reach out to the man before him but not certain if touch would help or hurt at this point.  Never, in all the years he had known The Iron Bull had Krem heard such a sound of utter anguish come from the warrior.  And considering Krem had been there when the flail had claimed Bull’s eye, that said a lot.

Perhaps even more concerning than the roar however was that ever since loosening it and falling to his knees, Bull had been so still that if Krem couldn’t see the slight rise and fall of Bull’s chest he could believe the man was dead.

“What do we do?” Dalish asked, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

Krem felt panic flare, a frantic beating thing that threatened to burst from his chest without further warning.  This wasn’t just anyone lying broken on the ground before him, it was the _Chief_.  The man who had survived being made Tal-Vashoth, who had seen better in each and every one of them and nurtured it until they became the team, fuck, the family that stood with him now.  And damn, if it wasn’t like watching your father fall.  Something that seemed beyond possibility until the day it happened and left you reeling.

“Krem?”  Skinner’s voice held only the slightest hint of a tremor.

Fuck.  Fuck, fuck, fuck.  In an instant the bubble that had seemed to surround them was gone and Krem was reminded that they were still in the middle of a battle.  Reminded that he was The Iron Bull’s second for a reason.  “Rocky, go get Stitches.  Tell him _now_ , and bring his bag.”

“Aye,” the dwarf nodded, hurrying off back in the direction they’d come from.

Krem could only hope he got back in time.

 

Time had ceased to matter to Bull the moment he felt his connection to Dorian severed as if it had never been.  It was as if the pain in his chest was so all encompassing that everything in him went to attempting to contain it, to isolate the damage before his heart tore itself apart.  He was aware of people speaking over him but it was too much work to understand them, knew that the stones beneath his knees were tearing his skin but it was too much effort to attempt to move.  And so he stayed where he was and tried to remind his lungs from time to time to draw a breath.

It was on one of those breaths, his mouth inches from the stone tiles that had been walked for countless centuries when Bull drew in the scent of his mate.  Muscles tightening he drew in another deep breath, Dorian’s cinnamon and clove smell filling Bull’s lungs, the scent rich and compelling and spiked with that confidence that Dorian always seemed to wear wrapped around him like a blanket.  Only Dorian approached everything he did as though failure was not an option, as if his success was already a forgone conclusion.  It was heady, it was familiar, it was _his_.

Springing to his feet Bull followed the scent, liking the way it got stronger the farther he went and growling in displeasure every time he had to slow his steps long enough to cut down a demon or some demented Grey Warden.  Didn’t they know that the smell of their blood was drowning out Dorian’s sweet scent?

It became easier when he hit the upper ranges of the battlements and could just throw the offending opponent from the wall, pausing after each one to draw in a deep breath of his lover, finding security in Dorian’s scent with its seemingly endless conviction that he and the Inquisitor were invulnerable.

Except…something about that was wrong.  Bull found himself frowning before shrugging the thought off as easily as he did the gnats that continued to trail after him calling his name out and muttering something else that he didn’t bother trying to puzzle out.  His mate, he just needed his mate and everything would be better…everything would make sense.

Bull made faster progress when he ran out of enemies, charging up a set of steps only to falter in the doorway as Dorian’s scent began to change.  A low growl formed in the back of Bull’s throat as he began to smell fear from Dorian for the first time.  Bull’s muscles got progressively tighter as he slowly progressed across an open courtyard toward the fallen body of a Grey Warden.  Fear was ripe here, heavy not only from Dorian and the Boss…Cassandra, Varric…a few other humans he couldn’t be bothered to think of right now.

But it was his Omega that urged his feet to move faster.  That his mate should have felt such fear that Dorian’s spicy scent hung bitter and burnt in the air was unacceptable.  Dorian was light and spice and confidence…Dorian was _his_.   His to love, his to protect and he had failed.  Feet picking up into a run Bull’s only thought was that he needed to reach his lover, that he would remove whatever had caused the fear, would assure his Omega that he was protected, was loved.  Bull would not fail…

Without warning Bull was attacked, a shoulder to his ribs that tore him from his feet and sent him crashing to the battlements.   _“Nooooo,”_ Bull roared, rolling to his feet and crouching.

“Bull…listen…”

The only thing Bull wanted to listen to was the sound of the enemy’s bones crunching for daring to get between he and his mate.  Reaching for the man, Bull growled when he skated out of Bull’s reach, and circled around Bull, his shield at the ready.

“Bull…it’s Cullen.  I know…”

Bull snorted heavily.  As if knowing the man’s name would save him when he stood between and Alpha and his Omega.  A quick jab of his fist caught the man in the face, the satisfying snap of bone beneath his fist drawing a feral grin to Bull’s lips.

“Shit…Bull…listen to me…”

The man broke off when Bull feinted left then spun quickly to his right.  Bull’s hand wrapped punishingly around the man’s forearm as Bull ducked and slammed his shoulder into the man’s gut, making him grunt in pain as Bull hefted him off the ground.  Ignoring the man’s squawks of complaint, Bull got two steps toward the wall before being dropped to his knees as the man punched him in the kidney.

Fingers clutching at the flagstones beneath him Bull gasped for breath, determined to push back to his feet and continue the fight only to have his arms pulled out from under him, his chin hitting the stone with a jarring crash as his hands were pinned behind his back.  Growling as a heavy weight dropped onto his spine Bull bucked, refusing to accept submission.

“For the Maker’s sake, do something.”

“Stitches…”

“On it…”

The jab of a needle into his arm had Bull snapping at the hand that got to close to his face, but the bastard was too quick and his teeth closed with a clack on only air.

“Fuck, Chief…”

Chief.  He knew he should know that name, just like the scents that were overlying Dorian’s now were familiar but before he could decide why everything went black.

 

 

 

“You really should have someone look at that.”

Cullen looked up to see Krem staring at him and pointing towards his nose, making Cullen mirror the effect, his entire face aching and bruised.  “Yes, well, it’s what I deserved.  Shouldn’t have gotten so close.”

“Chief is fast when he wants to be,” Krem commiserated as he settled back down onto the stack of crates outside the tent Bull and Dorian shared.

“Hits like a damned druffalo too.”

Krem laughed and shook his head.  “You should try him with a shield.”

Cullen smiled, only to wince as his skin pulled tight across his bruised bones.  “He awake?”

Krem shrugged.  “Haven’t gone in yet, figured he’d come out when he wanted company.”

Cullen nodded sharply but stepped towards the tent flap anyway, pausing to rest his hand on Krem’s shoulder in passing.  He knew that given Krem’s status, not only a Beta, but also Bull’s second, it must be killing Krem to give Bull time when his very nature insisted that he comfort his Alpha.

Cullen was smart enough to know that there was nothing he could say to make the lines bracketing the young man’s mouth fade, not as long as Bull was inconsolable.  Instead he just focused on making his own scent as soothing as possible, his touch light until he felt Krem’s muscle’s relax beneath him, a soft sigh falling from his lips.  With a little half grin Cullen patted Krem’s shoulder and continued on into the tent.

The flap had barely closed, leaving Cullen only the vague impression of Bull slumped on the bedroll he shared with Dorian.  Without a lantern it was impossible to gauge the warrior’s mood but he could hazard a guess from the tersely growled, “Go away.”

“Not until I’m certain you’re not going to do something stupid the moment my back is turned.”

“Shoulda just let me go earlier,” Bull muttered, head hanging down against his arms which were braced on his knees.

“Never would have happened.”

“I tried to fucking throw you off the battlement,” Bull grumbled, twisting his head so he could look at Cullen for a second before slumping back to his original position.  “Lost my fucking mind.”

“Yes, and I punched you in the kidney hard enough to kill a normal man,” Cullen shrugged, ignoring the fact that everything about Bull, from his posture to his scent was screaming stay away, in favor of  stepping to the center of the room and leaning lightly against the center tent pole.  “We all do what we have to when faced with life and death.”

When Bull looked up at him this time Cullen was thankful for the pole behind him.  He wasn’t certain he’d ever seen the other Alpha appear quite so open, emotions laid bare before Cullen and all he could see was despair.  “Which is why you should have let me just keep going,” Bull muttered, each word thick and hoarse, as though torn from him.  “He’s gone…my connection with him is _gone_.”

Cullen found himself stumbling closer, pulled by the raw pain that read so clearly on Bull’s face.  Kneeling before the warrior he reached a cautious hand out to Bull’s arm.  “I know, I lost mine with Evie also.  And I know it’s not the same but I need you to listen to me Bull.  There were no bodies.  Not for any of them.  We retrieved Clarel’s body and Erimond is locked up with the rest of the surviving former Grey Wardens.  But of Evie’s team…nothing.”

A spark of something too dim to be called hope lit Bull’s eye for a moment before he shook his head.  “No.  The dragon…”

“The Charger’s say it flew off before…”

“Before?”

Cullen cleared his throat a couple times before continuing, uncertain about reminding Bull of what he had done in the minutes after losing the link.  Shit.  It had been bad enough for him, like taking an ice bolt to the chest the moment he felt her…or rather _stopped_ feeling her.  For a fully mated pair, Cullen sighed heavily.  “Before you felt your bond fail,” Cullen finally said bluntly, cringing a bit himself as Bull winced.  “But the important thing is the archers say they saw a rift open as the beast flew off.  It is possible that they’re still alive and trapped…”

“No one walks into the fade,” Bull growled impatiently, his arm flexing beneath Cullen’s hand.

“Yeah, well tell that to those who watched Evie step out of it at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

Bull studied him critically, the Alpha’s emotions hidden again beneath the warrior’s veneer as Bull growled, “And you really believe that.  You believe there’s reason to hope.”

“Perhaps worse, I don’t know how to survive believing anything else.”


	6. Hard Fought Truths

“How very proud of yourself you must be, Dorian.  You promised him an anchor against madness and instead managed to pull him under with you.”

Dorian choked back his cry, biting through his lip and tasting blood rather than give the Nightmare demon any satisfaction.  He had already heard what the condescending bodiless voice had to say to Evie so he supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised to find it coming after him next.  In all honesty, he just hadn’t expected it to use Bull to try and break him, a far more likely target would have been…

“It’s a shame your father couldn’t be here, he’d be so proud.”

Ah yes, there it was.  How utterly predictable.  “How would I be able to tell beneath that smug expression he always wears?”

“Ignore him Dori,” Evie whispered, her arm dropping heavy across his shoulders.

“Bah, I’ve heard far better insults from people I considered friends,” Dorian assured her, even managing to muster up a little half grin before stepping forward so he could drop it without her seeing him.

They had only managed a few dozen steps before the Nightmare started in again, this time picking a new victim.  “Your Inquisitor is a fraud, Cassandra.  Yet another sign that all your faith has been for naught.”

“Die in the void, demon.”

Dorian’s chuffed, the Seeker falling into step to his right as Varric took point, Warden Stroud and Hawke following closely.  He couldn’t quite shake the feeling that the Betas were all trying to insulate him from what was happening, as if his little…ok, rather major, breakdown when they’d first realized where they were meant that he was unstable.

Before he could decide on a way to assure them that he would not be a burden no matter how large the intangible hole in his heart, the Nightmare spoke again.  “Did you think you mattered, Hawke?  Did you think anything you ever did mattered?  You couldn’t even save your city, how did you expect to strike down a god?  Anders is going to die, just like your family and everyone you ever cared about.”

“Of course, a fear demon would know where to hurt us most.  We must ignore it,” Dorian said calmly, not having to turn to know that Hawke had tensed behind him.  Even with the fade blunting his senses Dorian could still smell the warrior’s concern, whether it was because of the demon’s words in general or its specific calling out of Hawke’s lover, he was uncertain.  He had a feeling it was the latter however, given Hawke’s lover’s status as a mage.  Certainly Anders had enough problems without having his name bandied about by a Nightmare demon.

Dorian realized then that of  all of them, only he and Evie had experience in the fade, and she didn’t remember her time here before except for the bit that the Divine had been able to restore to her.  Suddenly the Betas pressing closer to him took on a whole new level of protectiveness, because if he forgot himself again or was to fall in battle, they would truly be operating blind.

Surprisingly, the realization steadied him.  Better to be an invaluable asset than a beloved liability and all that.  Shoulders squaring a bit, Dorian was afforded the chance to prove his readiness when the next attack came.  Spiders this time, each one swollen from the fears it had consumed and determined to make their small group the next meal until Dorian summoned a wall of Fire, the flames consuming the first two spiders and forcing the others to scatter. The disarray made them easier pickings for Varric and Evie’s bows and the warriors’ swords.

They had barely finished with the last spider, its high-pitched cries still hanging in the air, when Divine Justinia appeared before them once more.  “The Nightmare is closer now.  It knows you seek escape.  With each moment, it grows stronger.”

“This would be easier if I could remember being here the first time,” Evie grumbled, her complaints met by the same beatific smile from the Divine she’d gotten before. A wave of the spirit’s hand uncovered more of the shades that had dropped Evie’s previous memories.

Dorian wasn’t certain if he was concerned or impressed with Evelyn’s growl as she threw herself into the fray once more, her bow singing as she made short work of the first shade and left the rest of them to scramble for other targets.  Watching as Evie flinched with each fragment of memory she regained, Dorian moved closer, his arm wrapping around her shoulder just as she retrieved the last one, her reassembled memories thrust into each of their minds just as the first had been.

Evie sagged against him as the memory came to an end, tears Dorian was certain she was unaware of shedding soaking into his robes.  Her words, when they came were strong if softly spoken.  “It was you.  They thought it was Andraste sending me from the fade, but it was the Divine behind me.  And then you…she died.”

Dorian could practically feel the sorrow coming in waves from the creature masquerading as the Divine.  “Yes.”

“So this creature is simply a spirit,” Stroud whispered.

It was Hawke who answered the Warden.  “I think we all knew that was the case, Warden.”

“I am sorry if I disappoint you,” the being whispered, drawing a gasp from the entire group as it gave up attempting to hold onto the form of the Divine and instead showed its true nature as a glowing, ethereal spirit.

Dorian knew Evie had found her center again when she patted him gently on the shoulder before turning to face the spirit head on. “The only thing that is important right now is getting out of the Fade.  Whatever you are, you’ve helped us so far.”

“What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the temple, thanks to the Grey Wardens,” Hawke growled.

Warden Stroud sighed.  “As I said, the Grey Wardens responsible for that crime were under the control of Corypheus.  We can discuss this further once we return to Adamant.”

“Yes, Adamant, where the Inquisition faces an army of demons raised by the Wardens.”

“How dare you judge us?” Stroud’s posture shifted from one of chagrin to one of anger.  “You tore Kirkwall apart and started the Mage Rebellion.”

“To protect innocent mages, not madmen drunk on blood magic!” Hawke snapped back.  “Even without the influence of Corypheus, the Wardens go too far.  They need to be checked.”

Evie’s growl drew both men’s attention.  “Sweet Maker, could both of you please shut up?  We can argue once we’ve escaped from the giant fear demon.”

As if summoned by Evie’s words, more spiders dropped in on them causing the spirit to take flight with a frantic, “The Nightmare has found us.”

“Just couldn’t resist mentioning him could you, your Inquisitorialness?” Varric drawled, sliding a bolt into place as he slid into position next to Evie, both rogues communicating their selected targets with an impressive series of nudges and nods that made Dorian think of Bull.

The immediate wave of sorrow that followed that thought had Dorian gasping, his hand reaching for his chest as though he could physically ease the fracturing pain of his breaking heart.  Right.  No thinking of his Alpha…who definitely was not dead, and whom he would be reunited with as soon as he got out of this Maker-forsaken corner of the Fade.  Because anything else was unthinkable and right now, the team needed him.

With a low snarl, Dorian rolled his shoulders and began murmuring the spell for another fire wall, his staff spinning faster than the spiders could move before slamming into the ground with an eruption of flames.  Again and again he cast, until the last spider was nothing more than a pile of burnt ash on the ground and Dorian heard Varric mutter, “Shit, Sparkler, I think you got ‘em.”

Dorian paused, his staff blade thumping hard against the ground as the sound of laughter rose from the group, his own cheeks reddening as he realized just how far overboard he had gone.  Thankfully, before he was forced to scorch Varric’s chest hair on principle, the Nightmare demon made itself known again, this time going after the Grey Warden with demons as well as words.

“Warden Stroud, how it must feel to devote your whole life to the Wardens only to watch them fall.  Or worse, to know that you were responsible for their destruction.  When the next blight comes will they curse _your_ name?”

As Stroud struck down the last of the terrors the Nightmare demon had sent he muttered, “With the Maker’s blessing we will end this wretched beast.”

“I believe it is the one that is becoming afraid,” Dorian encouraged, patting Stroud on the shoulder as he shifted past the man. He headed down a set of stone stairs towards what looked like a lakeshore, if any lake had ever been such an angry green color.  “It is resorting to sending stronger demons now.  We should anticipate seeing even stronger before this is done.”

“Always with the good news, Sparkler,” Varric sighed, just as two greater terror demons came into view.

Dispatching the pair was almost depressingly easy, months of fighting as a team closing rifts making them perhaps even less of a challenge than the spiders had been.  Which meant that the pack of wraiths they encountered next were defeated so quickly Dorian hadn’t even had time to pull off a spell besides a hastily thrown barrier.

“You all can just let us know if you want some help with anything,” Hawke chuckled when he and Stroud didn’t even have time to free their weapons.

“You just stay there and look pretty, Hawke,” Varric gushed with a flutter of his eyelashes at the Champion, a move that gained him a smack on the head when Hawke slipped past him to take point.

Dorian noticed that the group was still surrounding him, but not nearly as closely or as obviously as before.   Evie and Cassandra had switched to walking in front of him, their heads close together as they discussed something too softly for Dorian to hear.  Which was preferable to the rather loud conversation about jousting that Varric and Stroud were having loud enough for them all to ‘enjoy’.

Case in point, Stroud demanding, “You can’t really think Revata is a better knight than Honorine Chastaine?  Her record’s flawless.  Four hundred jousts, never unseated, no one’s ever come close to it.”

“Oh, she’s easily the most skilled,” Varric admitted with a little huff.  “That’s a fact.  It’s just…scrappy is better than flawless.  I like heroes who try their damnedest, even if they fail a lot.”

“You sure you’re still talking about Revata, Varric?” Dorian couldn’t resist taunting, turning his head just in time to watch Stroud slam into Varric when the dwarf came to a sudden stop, a perplexed frown on his face.

“Just what are you implying, Sparkler?”

Dorian glanced back at Cassandra then back to Varric, swallowing his smile before shaking his head slowly.  “Oh, far be it from me to imply anything.  I was just wondering if you perhaps had a type…”

Varric’s mouth opened and closed several times in a rather remarkable impression of a gasping fish, but before Dorian had time to comment on it Hawke was calling out, “You all might want to see this.”

Sharing a concerned look with both Varric and Warden Stroud, Dorian hurried toward where Evie and Cassandra were now standing next to Hawke in what looked like a small cemetery.  Before they could get close enough to see who the tombstones were for, Cassandra stormed back their way, forcing Dorian to leap to the side to avoid being run into.  “More blasted games,” the intimidating warrior huffed as she passed.

“What has her feathers all ruffled?” Varric muttered, the three of them coming to a stop when they finally got close enough to see that the names on the grave markers were their own.

Scowling, Dorian felt a chill run down his spine as he read the one word below his own name:  Dependence.  He suddenly understood what had spooked the Seeker.  Nothing quite like your greatest fear spelled out for you in marble to convince you that the Nightmare demon truly had your number.  Kaffas.  The worst thing was if anyone had posed that question to him before now he might have said Temptation, perhaps Ignominy if he was feeling particularly bitter, but dependence?  Now that the idea had been planted in his mind he couldn’t help but think of his bond with Bull…and the fact that it breaking had left him feeling like a cracked crystal, ready to shatter at any moment. It took nothing beyond that for him to realize that the fucking demon was right.

“Cassandra got Helplessness,” Varric whispered with a low whistle.  “Guess that explains her rushing off.  Nothing the Seeker hates more than being reminded she’s only too human.”

“Can’t say I’m enjoying it much myself,” Dorian sighed, turning with the intention of going to check on Cassandra only to have his eyes fall on Bull’s tombstone, his mind reading ‘Madness’ before he had time to think better of it.  The memory of he and Bull sitting on the bluff in the Hissing Wastes, Bull trembling as he admitted just that fear to Dorian, had Dorian gasping for breath again, his heart seeming to crumble in his chest.

Closing his eyes to the scene before him for a moment to try and bottle back up his emotions, Dorian knew that the hand which landed on his shoulder belonged to Evie even before he picked up her familiar strawberry and vanilla scent.  “You alright?”

Dorian felt a little guilty at the trace of fear he heard in her voice, reminding himself again that he alone had experience in the fade, for all the good it had done him so far.  Drawing in a deep breath he opened his eyes and pinned Evie with a stare.  “Fine.  Just tell me we’re gonna kill that fucking demon.”

Her smile was a little too fierce to be comforting.  “Oh, we’re definitely going to kill it.  If I had my way you’d bring it back just so we could do it again.”

Dorian laughed as his caught sight of Hawke’s surprised expression over Evie’s shoulder, pulling her into a tight hug before setting her free and admitting, “I might be persuaded to do exactly that.”

“Which is why I love you,” Evie chuckled, looping her arm with his as they set off toward where Cassandra waited at the foot of a set of stairs.

“They’re insane,” Hawke muttered, staring down at Varric.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Varric admitted, hustling after the quickly departing pair.   “Now come on, you really don’t wanna miss it.”

 

 

“Now who’s insane?” Varric growled, his hand locked like a claw around Hawke’s arm.

“Someone’s got to do it and the Wardens _need_ Stroud,” Hawke countered with a growl that would have done an Alpha proud, his fingers trying to pry Varric’s hand off him.

Dorian was behind Varric so he couldn’t see the expression on the dwarf’s face, but there was no missing the fear that poured off the Beta in waves.  More fear than Varric had ever shown when they were facing down the Aspect of the Nightmare that had almost done them in, but Dorian knew this fear had nothing to do with the immense demon they now faced under the guise of a spider.  Unfortunately for Varric, Dorian could smell Hawke’s resolve just as clearly, like a crisp spring breeze coursing through a room closed up for too long.

“Inquisitor, tell him,” Varric practically begged, desperation weighing his words as he spun to pin Evie with a stare.

“Varric…”  Dorian could hear the regret in Evie’s tone, but he knew as well as she did that Hawke was right.  Whatever was left of the Grey Wardens was going to need a Senior Warden if they had any hope of weathering the oncoming battles and Hawke, well, it would seem the man had earned the title of Champion for a reason.

Obviously Varric heard Evie’s unspoken words, a disgusted sigh falling from his lips before he growled, “Fine, you’re staying…then I’m staying.”

“Varric!”  The wealth of pain held in that single word was all the more surprising because it had come from Cassandra.

“Seeker?”  Varric queried softly.

Despite all eyes being on her, Cassandra looked no further than Varric, her own features morphing between determination and despair.  “You cannot mean to…”

Uncertainty flashed across Varric’s face and apparently loosened his grip because Hawke was gone in a minute, slipping off the dais they were all currently on with only a quick look back at Evie.  “Make it count, Inquisitor.”

“Andraste guide you, Hawke,” Evie whispered, casting one last look at where the Champion of Kirkwall was swinging his sword before hurrying to help Cassandra pull Varric toward the portal.

“We should make haste, my friend,” Stroud muttered, clasping a hand to Dorian’s shoulders and then they were all hurrying through the portal.

_Please let him be waiting on the other side._ Dorian knew the thought was a selfish one, even more so given the sacrifice Hawke had just made, but he couldn’t regret the plea.  Because if the Maker or Andraste or, venhedis, _Koslun_ _himself_ , didn’t see fit to grant it...Dorian might as well have stayed with Hawke.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my most excellent beta reminded me, Hawke has indeed been in the fade before but Dorian would have no way to know that and as he is not a mage would likely assume he had not. Please allow me my little deviation :)


	7. Baiting the Alpha

“I still say it was all his fault.  Right, Chief?”

Bull startled, belatedly aware that the question had been directed at him and he had no idea what the fuck they were even talking about.  Taking a look around the campfire Bull found all eyes on him and concern etched on every face except perhaps Cullen, who wore more of an understanding expression.

“We were talking about that time in Rialto,” Krem clarified, giving Bull both someone to focus on and an out on not following the conversation in the first place.

Bull forced a weak grin to his face as he picked up the story.  “When I told you to clear out the wine barrels so we could hide in them.”

“I still say you didn’t tell me _how_ to clear out the casks, Chief.”

“You were all so stinking drunk I’m still surprised we got away with it.”

“You mean they _drank_ it all?”  Cullen scoffed, his voice echoing out above the Chargers’ laughter.

“Against the Chargers’ code to let good wine go to waste,” Rocky growled, swinging his half-filled tankard so hard ale threatened to slosh over the edge.

“Pretty sure it’s against the Chargers’ code to let even Cabot’s rot gut go to waste,” Harding piped up from her spot next to Krem, shoving him in the shoulder and drawing another round of laughter from the group.

Bull fought to maintain his grin, knowing that this was a critical part of the way the Chargers unwound after a battle.  That when today’s fight was still too fresh to discuss, recalling other, happier times provided them an anchor and reminded them that they were all still here to remember those times.  Most days Bull would have been right there, reminding them of the time Rocky failed to blow a bridge and blamed it on a squirrel or the time they’d sent Dalish and Skinner into a salon and they’d come out dolled up like a pair of Orlesian pleasure maids.

But tonight every laugh only reminded Bull of what he was missing, every nudge reminding him that Dorian wasn’t here to do his own share of nudging.  Bull’s heart threatened to break all over again at the thought of never again having Dorian fit securely in his lap. He ached to think about Dorian so nice and close, where Bull could lower his head and breathe in the soothing cinnamon and clove scent of his mate until Dorian would inevitably get self-conscious and bury his bony elbow in Bull’s gut in an attempt to get him to let go.

Swallowing back a distraught sigh, Bull looked at the group around him, their attention now focused on a story Rocky and Stitches were telling about the time they borrowed a fishing boat in Llomerryn only to find out once they were underway that it wasn’t seaworthy.  Knowing the tale was only half told, Bull took advantage of the distraction to begin to stand, intent on returning to the tent he shared with Dorian and losing himself in what was left of his mate’s scent.

Before he could do much more than shift his weight to his good leg, he ended up with an armful of petite blonde rogue.  “Hey Big Guy, this seat taken?”

Bull’s little growl of frustration was swallowed by a round of laughter from the rest of the group at Rocky’s imitation of Skinner clinging to the center mast like it was her only hope of salvation.

“Plannin’ on leavin’ the party early?” Sera grumbled, wiggling her rump as she settled into his lap.

“Thinking about it,” Bull admitted, keeping his voice down to keep the attention off him just in case escape was still a possibility.  Though from the look Krem was fixing him with, that opportunity was shrinking by the moment.

Sera slapped at his chest to get his attention back on her, her feature softening into an all too rare honest expression before whispering, “He wouldn’t want ya hiding away.”

Bull bit back a growl knowing that Sera was just trying to help but she was a Beta and unmated, what right did she have…fuck!  Bull did growl this time as Sera thumped him on the forehead with her finger.

“Jus’ cause you two was all wrapped up wit a bow don’t mean the rest of us don’ care that he’s gone.”

Bull drew in a deep breath, the tinge of sourness that ran through Sera’s normal sugared cherry scent telling him she was missing Dorian too.  “It’s not the same, Sera,” he finally managed to get out, his tone far calmer than he had thought himself capable of being.

“Course it’s not, but hidin’ away in yer tent sniffin’ at his silky underthings isn’t gonna bring him back.”

Bull’s bark of laughter fell somewhere between humor and sorrow and he found himself instinctively hugging the archer until she began swatting at his arms.  “Oi, no smushin’ me you oaf.”

“Hey, you’re the one who threw herself into my lap.”

“Fancy Britches _so_ owes me one when Quizzy brings him back,” Sera muttered with a roll of her eyes.

“Sera,” Bull rumbled warningly even as his heart dared to leap in his chest at just the thought.  Fuck, if losing his mate didn’t kill him his well-meaning friends seemed determined to finish the job.

Sera’s hands came up to frame his face, the expression on her own face far more serious than the elf usually affected.  With a little growl of her own she tilted his head until he was looking at Cullen, the Commander’s lips tilted in a little grin as he watched Rocky and Stitches’s antics though his eyes remained shadowed, evidence of his growing concern.  “See that man? He’s sittin’ here ‘cause he’s worried about you an’ the Chargers.  Cause it’s easier right now believin’ that things can still end well and damn it, ‘til we find a body, you’re gonna do the same thing, you daft tit.  If not for you, then for Dorian.  Cause he don’ deserve to come home to an Alpha what’s willin’ to just accept he’s dead with no proof, right?”

When Bull turned to face her, not bothering to hide the desolation in his eye, Sera’s hands slowly slipped from his face, her own expression turning bleaker.  Bull hardly recognized the broken voice as his own when he whispered, “He is my Tal-Asala, Sera.  My…my true soul.  And now I can’t feel him…”

“That mean since ya can’t feel him ya don’ love him anymore?”

There was no hiding Bull’s growl this time, nor the distinctly bitter edge that overtook Sera’s scent as Bull’s own earthy citrus scent grew stronger, wrapping around Sera and practically demanding the respect she was failing to give him currently.  “Sera...”

“Don’t go pulling that Alpha shit with me,” Sera muttered, her shoulder nudging at his chest though her eyes stayed respectfully lowered.  “I’m jus’ sayin’ if you can love him without him standin’ in front of ya, you can believe that he’s comin’ back, right? Shit, you Alphas are so damn touchy…”

Bull stared down at the petite rogue who was still occupying his lap, her own focus on her nails which she was currently picking at and tried to decide whether he wanted to strangle her for baiting him or hug her for trying, in her own fucked up way, to help.

“Chief?” The concern lacing the one word had Bull’s head snapping up to meet Krem’s nervous glance.  “Everything alright?”

Realizing every eye around the fire was on him again, Bull forced himself to let out a shuddery sigh, one he felt echoed by Sera a moment later and shit, didn’t that make him feel like an ass.  He knew what going all Alpha felt like to a Beta, he may as well have struck her.

“Everything’s fine Krem, just a misunderstanding,” Bull called out, his tone far more calm than he felt as he wrapped his arms around Sera.  Lowering his voice to be for her ears only he muttered, “Sorry bout that.”

“Yeah, right,” she whispered back, her shoulder nudging at him again.  “Not sure how Fancy Britches does it…you can be a right arse when ya wanna be.”

“Dorian knows better than to poke at a moody Alpha,” Bull chided, Sera’s head popping up so fast she about clipped him in the chin before pinning him with a stare.  The pair of them broke at the same time laughter ringing out between them as Bull admitted, “Okay no, no he doesn’t.”

“Yeah, well, he owes me one for this,” Sera muttered, slapping at Bull’s arms in an effort to get free.  “Now let me go ‘for I get all covered in Alpha germs.”

“Alpha germs?”

“Yeah, you get all ‘me Alpha, hear me roar’ an’ I don’t smell right for a week.”

“Is that so?” Bull chuckled again, releasing her with a small shake of his head.  “Hey Cullen, were you aware of this?”

Cullen’s head shot up, his eyes darting to Sera first as if guaranteeing himself she was in one piece before turning his attention to Bull.  “Aware of what?”

“According to Short Stuff here we Alpha’s stink worse than the Fallow Mire.”

“Oi!  That ain’t what I said,” Sera hissed, her cheeks turning a pale pink evident even by the low light of the fire.  “I said that…”

Sera’s response was interrupted by the sounds of someone approaching the fire at a fast clip, Bull and Cullen surging to their feet as they reached for their weapons only to slump back down when one of the Cullen’s own messengers appeared out of the dark.

“Pardon me, Commander, but you’re needed right away.”

“Yes, yes, what’s the problem?”

“Not sure yet, Commander, but one of those rifts just appeared in the main courtyard and…”

Bull and Cullen were back on their feet before the poor woman could even finish her sentence, both men looking to one another for only a moment before taking off at a run towards the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look...look, I have a definitive chapter count now that the entire work has been beta'd. Only 3 chapters left...and I swear the reunion is up next, don't start throwing tomatoes at me :)


	8. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

Dorian had thought himself prepared for going through the rift a second time, had expected to feel that odd sensation of being everywhere and nowhere in time as his body physically occupied the space between worlds for a brief second.  What he hadn’t considered however was the way that the Fade blunted his Omega senses, senses that came rushing back to full strength the moment his foot cleared the rift.  Pain.  Anger.  Sorrow.  Relief.  So many fucking scents that they threatened to take him to his knees.

And then he felt it, the slight pull in the center of his chest that always told him when Bull was nearby and he did hit his knees, sobs of sheer relief falling from his lips as his body shook with the force of them. 

“Dorian?” Evie asked, her arm draping across his shoulders.

Dorian sniffled, running his hand over his face to wipe away the tears he’d rather the entire world didn’t see before finally looking up.  “I can feel him, Evie…Bull.”

“Ah, Dori,” Evie grinned, sniffling back a tear herself as she tugged him into a hug. 

Dorian couldn’t help noticing that Evie’s scent still held traces of bitter sorrow and he hesitantly asked, “Cullen?”

She frowned and shook her head minutely.  “No, but we weren’t bonded.  I still have hope.”

Dorian reached up to pat the hand that still rested on his shoulder.  “We should get up then, surely there’s a scout around who can point us towards your Commander.”

Evie’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, but Dorian was relieved to see that it held a trace of her usual smirk.  “I’m willing to bet Bull will know where he is.”

“So now you just intend to use me like a bloodhound,” Dorian drawled, his glare far too fond to wound.

“I would accompany you, if you would allow it,” Warden Stroud offered, drawing both Dorian and Evie’s attention to the fact the man was standing right before them.  With a little shrug he held out a hand to each of them.  “I would like to find what remains of the Grey Wardens.  Hawke’s sacrifice will…”

“Don’t you dare to speak his name,” Varric growled, so much anger pouring from the rogue that the moment he was on his feet Dorian found himself freeing his staff before shifting in front of Stroud.

“Varric,” Evie whispered, a wealth of understanding in the one word.

Varric however would have none of it, shoving away from the crate he had been leaning against with the Seeker and stalking closer.  “No.  This is his fault.  His and the damned Wardens...he shouldn’t even be here right now,  _ he _ should have been the one to stay.”

Before Varric could reach either man he was brought up short, Cassandra’s hand wrapped firmly around his wrist.  “ _ Let me go _ ,” Varric’s growl would have done an Alpha proud, and Dorian actually saw Cassandra take an instinctive step back, though her hold didn’t waver.

Dorian was certain he saw tears in Cassandra’s eyes, her tone soft.  “No, Varric.  This isn’t right.  It isn’t what he would want.”

Varric’s anger was so great that he spun back on Cassandra with a snarl.  “What would you know of his wants?  The only thing you ever wanted of Hawke was to save your own ass.”

The warrior reeled, her hand finally slipping from Varric.  “That isn’t true.  Yes, I sought him out but…”

“Because you needed his name…needed his reputation to make the Inquisition legitimate.”

“No…”  Cassandra’s sharp denial was accompanied by a wave of pain that had nothing to do with Hawke.

Dorian knew if he didn’t step in now Varric was in danger of losing something far more important than just a friend.  Which was something Dorian had little doubt neither Varric nor Cassandra were aware of yet.  Too much time spent bickering and arguing to know when the change to caring had started.  But with Dorian’s own, stronger sense of smell, he could tell that their scents were beginning to shift, merging in a way that only happened between two Betas until eventually, if the pair acted on their attraction, they would both carry only the new combined scent.

Doing his best to make his own scent as calming as possible Dorian closed the distance between he and Varric, his hand coming to rest on the rogue’s shoulder.  Making certain to keep his voice soft, his words only for Varric, Dorian whispered, “Causing her pain isn’t going to heal your own.”

He felt Varric’s shoulder turn to veritable stone beneath his hand and he prepared himself for the dismissal he was certain was coming only to have Varric sigh and look up at him instead.  If Varric’s anger had rocked Dorian’s senses, then the depth of the pain he could see in Varric’s grief-stricken eyes almost took Dorian to his knees again.  He had known that the rogue and Hawke were close, but this went far beyond losing a friend, into the kinds of bonds Dorian had only seen among families.  But given what little he knew of Varric, and the betrayals he had suffered with the brother of his blood, Dorian supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that Hawke now occupied that portion of the rogue’s heart. 

Perhaps the largest shock for Dorian however was the way Varric would open his mouth like he wanted to say something only to close it again a moment later, utterly incapable of finding the words.  Dorian’s expression softened, fully aware that if this was another occasion finding Varric lacking words would have been a cause for teasing.  Squeezing Varric’s shoulder briefly, Dorian whispered, “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thanks, Sparkler.”

Dorian nodded, then tilted his head in Cassandra’s direction.  “Don’t let today cost you anyone else.”

Varric’s eyes widened then narrowed as he regarded Cassandra critically, the warrior once again leaning against one of the crates with her head hung, eyes closed.  Shifting his attention back to Dorian then to Cassandra several times, Varric’s expression finally softened as the fresh scent of awareness flooded his scent.  “Oh…”

“Indeed,” Dorian chuckled, patting the rogue on his shoulder once more before releasing him, a little grin on his face when Varric walked straight up to Cassandra and took both her hands in his own.  Whatever the rogue said was done so quiet that Dorian couldn’t pick it up, but it must have been good because it had the shyest little smile gracing Cassandra’s lips.  Which quite honestly astounded Dorian because if there was anything he had never associated with the Seeker it was shyness. 

Even knowing it was none of his business, Dorian leaned against his staff and continued to watch as the pair talked for several moments before Varric raised both of Cassandra’s hands and pressed a soft kiss to the knuckles of each. 

“Quite the little matchmaker aren’t you?” Evie mumbled, he shoulder nudging him as she stepped up beside him.

“I have no idea what you could possibly mean,” Dorian drawled, managing to keep a straight face even when Evie dug her fingers into his ribs.

“Brat.”

“I take it that means you don’t want my…”  Dorian broke off as the familiar scent of his Alpha reached him, pulling a long, low moan out of him only a moment before he found himself spun around, Bull’s strong arms wrapping tightly around him and sweeping him up against him.  Dorian’s staff clattered forgotten against the flagstone as his hands wrapped around Bull’s neck, his legs around his waist.  “Amatus!”

“Tal-Asala,” Bull rumbled against Dorian’s ear, his voice deep and emotion laden as he rubbed his cheek against each of Dorian’s, marking his mate and making Dorian practically purr.  “I thought…”

Dorian leaned back far enough to frame Bull’s face with his palms before pressing a hard kiss to Bull’s lips.  Dorian knew what he’d thought, had been through it himself, but he wouldn’t let that fear taint their reunion.

Any intention to keep the kiss light faded the moment Dorian felt the rumble in Bull’s chest, Bull’s hands shifting their hold on him to press him even closer until not even air dared to attempt to creep between them.  Bull’s kiss changed too, taking the lead from Dorian with a nip of Dorian’s lower lip, a little growl accompanying Bull claiming his mouth.  Wrapping his arms around Bull’s neck once more, Dorian trailed one hand up to Bull’s horn, curling his fingers into the soft flesh at the base as his tongue tangled with Bull’s, the familiar vanilla citrus taste sending a wave of need through his entire body.

Bull broke their kiss, ignoring Dorian’s little mew of displeasure to nip and kiss his way across Dorian’s jaw, his strong silver fingers curling tighter around Dorian’s ass as he lifted his Omega even further so that he could lick across Dorian’s mating mark.  Dorian’s head fell back on a moan just as Bull bit the sensitive flesh, reasserting his claim with a low, possessive growl. 

“The show’s about to get very public, Sparkler,” Varric offered with a little cough.

“Kaffas,” Dorian growled, belatedly realizing they were hardly in a private location, but before he could think to say anything else Bull was spinning him away from Varric, a feral snarl curling Bull’s lips followed by a deep growl.  Slapping at Bull’s rumbling chest, Dorian opened his mouth to speak just as Bull’s scent wrapped around him…the light loam, normally laced liberally with vanilla and citrus, now a thick, rich marl that went straight through Dorian.  Venhedis, if he didn’t know better he’d think Bull…

Pulling back Dorian used the hand he had curled around Bull’s horn to turn the warrior’s attention his way, Bull’s eye almost completely blown as he bent to nudge Dorian’s nose with his own, a little rumble starting in his chest again that turned into a growl as he decided that even Evie had gotten too close.  “Fasta vass,” Dorian muttered, a little chuckle breaking free as he leaned in to rest his forehead against Bull’s.  “Now, you pick  _ now _ to hit your rut.”

“What?” Evie’s shocked question was enough to pull another snarl from Bull, and before Dorian could say another word Bull was off, stalking out of the courtyard toward the upper keep with his prize still wrapped tightly in his arms.

 

As Bull took the stairs an impatient two at a time, Varric chuckled, light and true and a relief to the rest of those gathered who had despaired of hearing the sound again for the foreseeable future.  Bending, he scooped up Dorian’s staff and called out, “I’ll just keep an eye on your staff, Sparkler.”

Even from the distance he heard Bull’s snarl of displeasure, Dorian’s own response far too soft to carry. 

“Perhaps you should follow them also,” Cullen directed the scout who had originally come to inform him of the rift opening.  “Keep back, and for Maker’s sake, don’t let anyone else get close.”

“Yes, Commander,” the scout agreed, the look on her face saying she’d rather be pulling latrine duty, though she set off immediately.

“Poor girl,” Varric sighed with a shake of his head.

“I think you have better things to worry about,” Cassandra whispered in what was as close to a pout as Varric had ever heard from her.

“Is that so, Seeker?” Varric asked, his grin almost reaching his eyes this time as he pulled the prickly warrior closer.

Cullen’s eyes widened so far that it was Evelyn’s turn to laugh, her head thumping against Cullen’s chest as her Alpha grumbled.  “When did  _ that _ happen?”

"Come on, Alpha," Evie grinned, stretching up onto her tiptoes and kissing Cullen softly. "Let's go find my tent and I'll tell you all about it."

 


	9. Needs and What Ifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I really have to say it? This chapter is all about the smut...*cough* *cough* uh, I mean, re-bonding opportunity...  
> If it's not really your cup of tea, skipping it won't change the last chapter for you. Otherwise...enjoy!

Dorian was back.  His mate, his heart, his soul was back and there were so many things Bull wanted to say that he was afraid if he started to speak he’d never stop.  Either that, or the first words out of his mouth would be to forbid Dorian from ever leaving his sight again and he had a feeling _that_ would end with his horns scorched.

But as important as all these things were, they paled next to the fact that right now he _needed_ his mate and that fucking scout Cullen had sent after them was following way too closely for Bull to just bend Dorian over the battlement and bury himself balls deep like he wanted to.  It didn’t help that Dorian kept making these little noises somewhere between a sigh and a moan, nuzzling at Bull’s neck and kissing at his collarbone, his tongue darting out every so often to lick at Bull’s skin like he was made of that high quality chocolate of Josie’s that Dorian was addicted to.

Striding through an open doorway, Bull vaguely remembered having come through a similar room on the other side of the keep and if they were mirror images of each other…yes, a set of stairs leading down to what he hoped were living quarters had been hiding behind a stack of crates.

Three steps down Bull was rethinking the whole need for privacy as Dorian’s ass bounced against his painfully hard cock with every step, Dorian’s muscular legs tightening around his waist as the sweet smell of slick began to fill the narrow stairwell.  “Carissime…”

Bull purred at the endearment whispered like a plea and damn near stumbled when Dorian’s warm, wet tongue licked a line up the shell of his ear then bit sharply at the tip.  Need flared again, red hot in his gut as he hurried down the rest of the stairs and threw open the first door he found.  When a quick glance showed an empty bed and no corpses Bull took it as a sign and stepped through, slamming the door closed with his foot before covering the half dozen steps to the bed and tossing Dorian onto it.

Ignoring Dorian’s squawk of outrage as he hit the bed and bounced twice before settling, Bull’s hands moved to his belt, a nod of his head in his mate’s direction indicating he should do the same.  When he finally made his shaking fingers slip the loop through his belt, Bull looked back up to find that Dorian hadn’t moved an inch.  “Whatever’s on you when I’m done I’m ripping off, Tal Asala.”

The Omega's robes might have survived if Dorian had kept his mouth shut, shit, even if he hadn’t but had resisted giving Bull the little grin when he whispered, “Promises, promises.”

Fuck if that taunting little tilt to Dorian’s lips didn’t act like gaatlok to the fire burning in Bull’s gut, his arm reaching out and curling around Dorian’s waist before the mage could think to move, hauling him up against him in a heartbeat.  The kiss could hardly be called a clash of wills as they both wanted the same thing, but there was nothing soft in the way Dorian’s teeth bit at his lip, or the way his fingers curled almost painfully into the skin at the base of his horns.

He let Dorian control the kiss for a moment, his mate’s tongue sweeping into his mouth like he owned it as Bull’s fingers tore at the straps to Dorian’s pack, freeing his mate of the bulky weight and dropping it to the floor before running one of his own hands through Dorian’s hair, tangling the silky strands in his fist and tugging his head back.  Dorian whimpered in frustration, pulling at his own hair as he tried to get closer to Bull again but the Alpha wouldn’t give in, waiting until his Omega finally stilled before dipping his head down and nipping at Dorian’s ear.  Bull felt the shiver that went all the way down Dorian’s spine and let a little growl rumble in his throat as he tipped Dorian’s head the other way and licked a stripe over his mating mark.  “Mine.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dorian responded instantly, drawing another little rumble of approval from Bull as he claimed his mate’s mouth again, this time leaving no doubt as to who was in control.  Instantly Dorian went pliant in his arms and Bull felt another rush of need.

Carefully untangling his fingers from Dorian’s hair, Bull pulled back far enough to take in the gorgeous sight that was his mate, eyes unfocused and blown almost completely black, lips wet and kiss-swollen, his breathing coming in little pants and knew he needed his mate now.

With a little growl he spun Dorian around, and pressed hard at the mage’s shoulders, grunting his approval when Dorian bent down and spread his legs at the same time, presenting himself for Bull’s pleasure.  Tearing at Dorian’s robes he flipped them up over the mage’s back, groaning heavily as the rich scent of slick reached his nose from Dorian’s soaking leathers.  Reaching around his mate, Bull slid one blunt finger under Dorian’s laces, yanking roughly and snapping the thin leather before moving down to the next one.

“Heathen,” Dorian muttered against the bed, gaining him a swat to his hip as Bull yanked on the now loose leathers, sliding them over Dorian’s firm ass before reaching up to trail a finger through the slick shining on Dorian’s skin.  Bending down he licked at the fluid, growling low and deep as the sweet taste hit his tongue.  Using his hands to spread Dorian’s cheeks, Bull ran his tongue up the same bit of flesh, circling around Dorian’s hole and delighting in the shiver that coursed through his mate.

“ _Bull_ …”

Another swipe of his tongue and Bull straightened, sliding first one and then two fingers into his mate when it became obvious his body was ready for Bull.  “I got you Kadan,” Bull rumbled, scissoring his fingers for several moments, holding Dorian still as his mate attempted to push back against him and finally working in a third finger.

“ _Amatus, please_ …”

Bull slapped at Dorian’s ass again, his growl every bit an Alpha’s warning.  “I won’t rush this and hurt you, Tal-Asala…”

Dorian’s only reply was a frustrated whimper and another push of his hips back against Bull’s fingers.  Only when the three of them slid in with no resistance did Bull finally remove them and free his own cock, a low moan falling from his lips as he slid his fist down over the throbbing length.

“If you’re fondling yourself I swear I’m going to singe your horns,” Dorian growled, lifting his head enough to look over his shoulder at Bull and earning him another swat on his ass as Bull finally reached out to pull him closer to the edge of the bed.

Leaning over to brace one of his hands next to Dorian’s head, Bull let his cock slide up the cleft of Dorian’s ass twice before shifting and sliding just the head of his cock into Dorian’s hole before pulling back and drawing another frustrated moan from his mate.  Chest against Dorian’s back, Bull could feel when his Omega drew in a deep breath to complain again and before he had a chance to say a word, Bull slid all the way home, letting out a low groan of his own as his knot brushed up against Dorian’s tight hole.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Bull rumbled, pressing a kiss between Dorian’s shoulder blades and slightly regretting it wasn’t copper skin his lips were moving against.  Before he could think about remedying that situation though Dorian ground his hips back into Bull, forcing Bull’s knot to stretch at his tight ass and sending another flush of need through Bull.

Bull pulled back, hearing Dorian’s mew of displeasure morph into a soft sigh as he thrust back in hard, his Omega going lax beneath him again.  Another couple of deep thrusts had Bull straightening, his hands closing around Dorian’s hips as he held his mate still so he could plunge into his wet heat again and again, letting his knot stretch at Dorian’s taut flesh but not fully sinking in.

Seeing Dorian shift as one of his hands reached down to stroke at his own cock, Bull slapped his ass again, leaving the flesh warm and red as he growled, “No.  Mine.”

“Carissime…”

Another slap pulled a deep moan from his mate and Dorian’s hand dutifully shifted back up to grip at the bedding by his head.  “Yes, Alpha…”

Shit, just hearing those words from his Omega just about sent Bull over the edge, and he couldn’t resist the need to bury himself balls deep in all of Dorian’s welcoming heat.  Gripping Dorian’s hips so hard he knew the mage would have bruises, Bull pulled almost all the way out and slammed himself home several times.  With each thrust his knot slipped further and further into Dorian before pulling free until finally it slipped past ring of muscle, his knot throbbing at the pressure of Dorian’s hole clenching around him.

As much as he wanted to stay just like that forever, the need to not only claim his mate but also to knot him totally, shooting his come deep inside and marking Dorian inside and out took over as Bull once again braced an arm by Dorian’s head, covering his mate as he finally reached around and took a hold of Dorian’s cock, wet with pre-come.

“Alpha,” Dorian cried again, his head shooting up and giving Bull space to place a kiss right against Dorian’s mating mark and drawing a high pitched cry from his lover.  He stroked Dorian’s cock in time to the shallow thrusts he made into his mate, Dorian panting and shifting below him as the sensation of having Bull completely surrounding him overloaded his senses.  “Alpha, please…”

“So good for me, Omega,” Bull purred against Dorian’s skin, each of his long strokes down Dorian’s cock drawing another needy moan from his mate, accompanied by a slight gasp on the return stroke as he twisted his hand around the crown.  “Come for me, now,” he growled, pushing a little of his Alpha power through his words and biting hard at Dorian’s mark.

Dorian’s cry of completion filled the room his body arching hard into Bull’s as his cock throbbed, come striping the bedsheets and Bull’s fist as Bull continued to lazily stroke him through the aftershocks.  Only when Dorian’s body folded back onto the bed, sated and relaxed, did Bull resume his slow, short thrusts into his mate.

Before long Dorian was shifting beneath him again, soft needy noises falling from his lips as his hips slammed back against Bull at every stroke.  The mage’s body shifting beneath him so that those long, nimble fingers of his could reach back and cup Bull’s balls and stroke at the tender flesh beneath them.  Letting his head drop back, Bull’s eye closed as he allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure that was his Omega.  The spicy cinnamon and clove scent that screamed ‘Dorian,’ laced with musk and the salty tang of sweat; the warm, wet heat of him clenching at Bull’s cock; the play of Dorian’s muscled thighs against Bull’s own; the tops of Dorian’s feet curling around his knees; Bull’s name whispered reverently over and over again.

It didn’t take long for the fire that had been burning in his gut to race through his veins, Bull’s muscles tightening, his balls drawing up as he thrust one more time into his mate, his knot swelling as he climaxed, Dorian’s name echoing through the room on a roar.

 

 

Shifting them both up onto the bed was easier said than done with Dorian lying boneless beneath him and the pair of them still tied together, but Bull managed to get them moved up to where he could lay on his side, his head braced up with one hand to prevent his horns from goring the headboard, and Dorian curled tightly in his embrace.  Pressing kisses to the side of Dorian’s face, Bull nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his mate’s comforting scent.  His words, when they finally came, were laced with his earlier pain.  “I lost you…I fucking _lost_ you.”

Dorian shifted in his arms so he could look up at Bull, the back of one hand raising to stroke down Bull’s cheek before finding its way to his horns.  “I’m right here, Carissime…right here.”

Tears welled in his eye and Bull was forced to close it for a moment, drawing in several deep breaths to keep them from falling before looking back down at his mate again.  “I might have gone a little crazy,” he finally admitted with a wry grin.

A single tear did track down Dorian’s cheek.  “The Seeker may have had to convince me it was worth the effort of picking myself up off the ground.”

“Omega,” Bull whispered, somewhere between a growl and an apology, his heart threatening to tear itself out of his chest at the thought of Dorian alone and in pain.  Tightening his grip around Dorian’s waist he dipped his head low enough to place a single chaste kiss to the mage’s lips.

He felt Dorian’s sigh against his mouth, the mage’s body relaxing against him further as the pair of them took in the miracle that was both of them surviving this horrible experience.  Rubbing his nose against Dorian’s, Bull grinned.  “The Seeker huh?”

Dorian groaned, a soft pink suffusing the Omega’s cheeks.  “Don’t ask.”

Bull’s chuckle shook both their bodies.  “Don’t feel bad, I’m pretty sure I was two seconds away from Cullen hugging me.”

“Should I be jealous?” Dorian grinned, arching one brow.

“Well, he is rather striking…”

Bull’s teasing was broken off by Dorian’s hand slapping into his thigh, a soft little growl coming from his Omega’s lips.  Bull’s hand came up to catch it and twine their fingers together before lifting them both and pressing a kiss to Dorian’s knuckles.  “Seriously, Tal-Asala.  I would have followed you right off the battlement if Cullen hadn’t stopped me.  I’m not sure what I would have done if you hadn’t come back.”

“It’s a good thing we don’t have to find out then isn’t it?” Dorian whispered, his words almost too soft to hear as he echoed Bull’s earlier movements and pulled their joined hands closer so he could press a kiss to Bull’s fingers before turning over his hand and nipping gently at the mating mark that resided on Bull’s wrist.

As soon as Dorian touched his mark, need flared within Bull again, his cock twitching even as his knot shrunk enough for him to slip free of Dorian.  Without wasting a second he twisted the mage beneath him, lining them up chest to chest and dropping his head to claim Dorian’s lips with his own.  Freeing his fingers he began to deftly unbuckle what was left of Dorian’s robes, groaning into Dorian’s mouth as his fingers brushed the fabric aside to caress warm, copper skin.

“You feel so good Tal-Asala.  Gonna touch every inch of you…”

Dorian arched into his touch, biting back a little moan.  “You might at least let me get a bath in first.”

Bull chuckled, pulling back so he could stare down into Dorian’s twinkling silver eyes.  “There’s a bath?”

Dorian arched one brow at him, his fingers wiggling off toward the right where Bull saw that there was indeed a dwarven bath tucked into the corner of the room.  Hummm, a bath did offer several opportunities but…

Shrugging, Bull dipped his head again, letting his lips ghost over skin his fingers laid bare.  “Why bother?  I’m just gonna get you all dirty again.”

“Savage,” Dorian snorted, though Bull noted he made no attempt to shove Bull away.

Nipping at the flesh over Dorian’s heart, Bull muttered, “Mine.”

“Yes, well…that rather goes without saying.”


	10. The Scenic Route

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to thank all of you who have read, kudo'd and/or commented on this piece. I absolutely love writing this 'verse and look forward to many more adventures.  
> And if you commented on the last chapter, I apologize for not responding yet, I have plans this evening and wanted to get the last chapter up. I promise, I'll answer comments tomorrow. You're all the best!

 

3 days later

Jim sighed and leaned heavily against the crate he’d had Barnaby help him drag closer to the door.  Well, as close to the door as he wanted to get, he’d learned quickly the first day that actually standing guard _next_ to the door led to hearing way more about what went on between certain members of the Inquisition’s inner circle than he wanted to know.

“So, Jim, what did _you_ do to piss the Commander off?”

His head shot up to find Michael grinning at him from across the hall, the scout’s knee bent, his foot braced on the wall behind him.  “What makes you think I did anything?”

Michael snorted and shook his head.  “Please, you think it’s just coincidence that you and I,” he drawled with a wave of his hand between them, “are stuck here waiting for the odd couple to finish discussing their countries’ relations?”

Jim chuckled and hopped up so he could sit on the crate.  Wasn’t exactly like someone was going to come wandering by now that the Inquisition’s forces had headed back to Skyhold.  Ah, Skyhold…  “I might have caught him kissing the Inquisitor on the battlements…you?”

"Walked in on them laid out on his desk."

"Ouch! Tough luck..."

“You have no idea…”

 

 

Inside the room Dorian stretched lazily, his body reminding him in dull aches and twinges that it had been used most satisfactorily for the past three days.  Which was why he was surprised when his outstretched arms encountered only cool sheets.  Sitting up suddenly, his eyes darted around the room, finally settling on Bull laying back in the bath, his head resting on a folded towel, eye closed and muscles relaxed.  It would appear his Alpha’s rut had finally passed and something deep inside Dorian warmed at the thought of having been able to provide Bull all that he needed during that time.

Rolling off the bed he stalked towards his mate, dropping to gracefully kneel next to the tub and rest his forehead on Bull’s arm.  “Morning Tal-Asala,” Bull rumbled, his other hand reaching over to stroke through Dorian’s hair.

Practically purring as Bull’s fingers kneaded at a sensitive spot on his skull, Dorian whispered, “Feeling better, Amatus?”

“Oh, I don’t know…I’ve felt pretty good the past few days,” Bull chuckled, prompting Dorian to tip his head and scowl up at his mate which only earned him another laugh.  “Come on, join me.  I’ll wash your back and then we should probably go see what trouble the Chargers have managed to find for themselves.”

Dorian groaned and dropped his head back down onto Bull’s arm, his mind having no problem conjuring up the smug grin Varric would no doubt be wearing when they finally reappeared.  “Ugh, don’t remind me.”

Bull’s laugh positively boomed through the room, the sudden swish Dorian’s only warning before he found himself lifted and then deposited in the warm water, nestled between Bull’s thighs.  Any irritation he felt at being manhandled disappeared quickly as the heat seeped into his skin and he relaxed into Bull with a contented sigh.

“You really are like a cat sometimes,” Bull said with a grin Dorian didn’t have to see to hear, his strong arms wrapping around Dorian’s body as he slid them both lower into the water.  “Doesn’t change the fact we actually have to leave this room sometime today.”

“Yes, yes…later,” Dorian muttered, letting his eyes slide shut as Bull’s fingers traced small circles against his skin.

 

Unfortunately later came rather sooner than Dorian would have preferred, the pair of them finally dressed and Dorian’s pack slung over one of Bull’s capable shoulders.  “Ready, Amatus?” Dorian queried, his hand already reaching for the door only have one of Bull’s huge hands slam against it first.

Gasping as he found himself spun around and pulled up against Bull’s chest, his lips claimed in a kiss that was surprisingly gentle, Bull’s tongue teasing its way into his mouth and pulling a low moan from him.  Pulling away, Bull pressed one more, soft kiss to his lips and whispered, “Now I’m ready.”

“Sap,” Dorian muttered, the warm smile on his face removing any sting as he opened the door and stepped through.

An immediate flurry of action had Bull grabbing Dorian by the shoulders, thrusting him behind a wall of silver skin with an indignant squawk, a low growl pouring from the warrior.  Fucking overprotective Alphas.  Dorian’s heart absolutely did _not_ warm at the attempt to shelter him.  Well, not much anyway.   “Damn it, Bull…”

“Sorry Sers,” Dorian heard, peering around Bull to see two of Cullen’s scouts standing ramrod straight and looking guilty.

Bull’s growl had lessened but not ceased, the Alpha was obviously not amused to find they had somehow acquired a guard…well, make that two of them.  “Really, Amatus,” Dorian hissed, slapping at Bull’s shoulder with the back of his hand before squeezing past him and turning his attention to the scouts.  “And what exactly do you two have to be sorry about?”

The pair looked at each other before turning their attention back to Dorian, their eyes not quite meeting his.  “Didn’t mean to startle you is all.  Commander Cullen sent us down here…”

“Cullen huh?”  Bull rumbled in what Dorian liked to think of as his best Alpha voice.  “And where exactly is Cullen?”

Again the pair stared at each other, their expressions shifting as they communicated without words, trying to figure out who was going to speak.  Finally the one on the left piped up, “He and the Inquisitor are gone Ser…the whole of the Inquisition forces moved out two days ago.”

“Two days,” Dorian gasped, his cheeks warming at the thought of being so occupied they missed an entire fortress clearing out.

“Yes Ser, Cull…that is the Commander left us with orders to request the pair of you return to Skyhold as soon as possible.  We have your gear right here.”

“Is that right?” Again with the Alpha voice that had the pair of Betas before them tremoring in their shoes.

“Yes, Ser,” both men answered.

Dorian wasn’t certain why Bull was so annoyed, but it didn’t stop him from elbowing his mate in the gut and hissing, “Bull…”

Bull’s attention shifted to Dorian, his eye flashing with frustration as he growled, “He posted guards on our room, Dorian.   _Guards_.”

Dorian bit back a grin at the affront he heard in Bull’s voice and stepped closer so he could rest his hand on Bull’s chest.  “In his defense, Amatus, you did snarl at Varric…and Evie.”

“They were out of line…”

“They were acting perfectly normal.”

“Doesn’t mean I was going to attack them…”

“I’m quite certain Cullen didn’t think that at all.  Isn’t that right boys?”

“No, Ser…I mean yes, Ser…that is…the Commander, he just had us down here so you weren’t interrupted Sers.”

Bull snorted and Dorian grinned.  “See, Cullen was just trying to let us have time to ourselves.”

Bull stared down at him for several long moments before finally sighing, all the fight leaving him at once.  His expression was rather more forlorn when he finally whispered, “I didn’t even know they were out here…what if they had been the enemy and I didn’t even scent them.”

Dorian felt Bull’s sense of failure like a staff blade to his heart and slid even closer to his mate.  Reaching up to cup Bull’s face in his palms, he forced the Alpha to meet his gaze.  “You didn’t fail me, Amatus.  Not today, not yesterday and certainly not four days ago when I ended up in the fade…”

“Dorian…”

“No.  Listen to me Bull.  When I was in the fade do you know what the Nightmare demon taunted me with?  The fact that I was letting you down.  That without me your worst fear would come true.  So if anyone failed someone it was me.”

Dorian had no trouble reading the sorrow in Bull’s expression.  “That’s a lot of pressure to put on yourself, big guy.   You aren’t responsible for keeping me sane.”

“And you aren’t responsible for keeping me safe.   I was a battlemage before I met you and I’m a battlemage still…you have to learn to trust that I can take care of myself.”

“I know that,” Bull muttered, stopping just short of rolling his eye.  “Doesn’t change the fact that you’re my…”

Dorian’s scowl stopped Bull cold.  “You might want to rethink what you were going to say if you want to keep those horns of yours intact.”

“… _mate_.  Making you happy and protecting you, is important to me.  And yes, I know you can take care of yourself, but it doesn’t mean I’m not going to do my best to watch your back so that you’re around to bitch at me for doing it until we’re too old and grey to be in the field anymore.”

Damn him, it was almost impossible to remain frustrated when Bull was looking at him as if he really were something as essential to Bull’s existence as air or water.  “Carissime…”

Bull’s head dipped, his expression becoming uncertain.  “So, you gonna singe my horns now?”

Dorian chuckled softly and shook his own head.  “No, you impossible man,” he muttered, shifting his hold on the Alpha so he could tug on his horns and bring his head low enough to place a kiss to his lips.  “And just so you know I plan on watching your back too…”

Bull chuckled, his eye twinkling with mirth.  “Awwww, I knew you liked my ass.”

With a resigned sigh Dorian stepped back and turned his attention toward their gear, only belatedly realizing Cullen’s scouts had disappeared at some point.  “You _are_ an ass.”

“But I’m _your_ ass.”

“Don’t make me rethink singeing your horns.”

“Shutting up,” Bull chuckled, shouldering his own pack and passing Dorian his smaller one.

“That will be the day,” Dorian grinned.

“You sassing your Alpha?”

“Perish the thought,” Dorian answered with a mock gasp, gesturing with his hand for Bull to precede him down the hallway.

They had only taken a few steps when Bull whispered, “You watching my ass yet, ‘Vint?”

Dorian had _actually_ been contemplating suggesting he and Bull take the scenic route back to Skyhold.  Of course that didn’t mean he hadn’t snuck a glance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I can be found on Tumblr at: [Cyber-Fairie](http://cyber-fairie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
